The Ridonculous Race 2
by vanillapxtter
Summary: After the smashing success of Fresh TV's new reality show, The Ridonculous Race, the executives have decided it's time for another season! Because things got a little tight with some lawsuits and stuff last season (thanks Emma), we could only fit in 21 episodes and 17 teams, but who cares! Don is back, and so are some contestants you may recognise from Total Drama. Mostly OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**CAST OF THE RIDONCULOUS RACE SEASON 2:**

 _Characters from the Total Drama series will have their names written in Italics_

 **Host:** Don

 **Teams:**

 **'Schemers':** _Scott,_ Brett: These farmboys aren't afraid of making a few enemies to win. They plan on sabotage, but will they be a serious threat in the game? Or just comedic relief?

 **'Gym Junkies':** _Eva,_ Lucas: Cutthroat gym rats who will use their physicality to crush those in their path. Eva plans on using her 500,000 on anger management classes.

 **'Princesses':** _Ella,_ Cindy: Delusional maidens who travel the land in search of a prince. They may sound weak, but remember they can control animals. And stuff.

 **'Models':** _Justin,_ Janet: Shallow, narcissistic has-beens who want the million for cosmetic surgery they can no longer afford. What can they offer when even their looks betray them?

 **'Lovebirds':** _Cody, Sierra (yes, I'm serious):_ While, legally, they should not be competing together, the lure of a million dollars and an agreement to never see each other again after the Race changed Cody's mind after his lawyers first advised him not to join.

 **'Soul Sistas':** _Leshawna, Leshaniqua:_ These two bootylicious babes plan to shock the world with their curvaceous keisters. While racing around the world may sound ratchet, the Soul Sistas make looking fabulous while doing it seem easy.

 **'The Hosts':** _Blaineley, Josh:_ Like the Models, Blainelely and Josh have seen better days. After Total Drama World Tour, neither of these two could seem to catch a break. Will the Ridonculous Race give the former Hosts a shot at television glory?

 **'The Chefs':** Monica, Chen: Bringing a mixture of culinary arts and culture to the race are the Chefs, who dream of using the million to fix their run down restaurant and rename it Chen's Chinese Corner (Chen) and Imagine Italy (Monica). As you can tell, they don't really agree on much, food included.

 **'Study Buddies':** Jack, Louis: You see, Jack has a problem. He hates school. But Louis, the smartest kid in the year level, provides a solution in the form of tutoring. Jack pays Louis with punches. And Louis pretends not to be annoyed by the punches. When Jack found out about the Ridonculous Race, he couldn't wait to compete with his favourite punching bag, Louis.

 **'The DJs':** Bill, Lex: Bill and Lex are simple guys. They just like making music. And all they've ever wanted is that perfect sound set... and a place to stay outside Lex's mom's garage.

 **'The Mother & Son:' **Gina, James: Gina's just a typical mother who's worried about her going son. Why won't he get off his phone? Why won't he do his homework? WHY DOES HE STAY IN HIS ROOM?! James is just here for the lols. Maybe to meet someone. Nah, just the lols.

 **'The B-Ballers:'** Kobe, Brian: Nothin' but net! Kobe and Brian, after winning the Race, are heading straight to the NBA and launching their own shoe line! Get their autographs while you can!

 **'The Honeymooners:'** Sarah, Pierre: Instead of spending money on a honeymoon, overachievers Sarah and Pierre decided to go on the Race instead! Though they were just married, Sarah and Pierre are confident that they can work together and take home the million. Just wait till Sarah finds out that Pierre forgot to buy her a honeymoon present.

 **'The Newlyweds:'** Abby, Eugene: Abby, 24, and Eugene, 76, have been going strong for eleven weeks now. Eugene doesn't have any children, since commitment isn't really his thing. Neither is walking. Or talking. Or eating solids for that matter. But hey, he's rich. Abby, Eugene's second wife, was Eugene's therapist until his first wife tragically 'died'. Except Eugene doesn't know that.

 **'The Normal Ones:'** Hannah, Olivia: Just two normal besties who joined the Ridonculous Race for some fun. Seriously, there is nothing going on with these two at all. Especially Hannah. Wait, what were we talking about?

 **'The Bookworms:'** Connie, Clyde: While two scrawny kids wearing matching Pac man t-shirts and wearing contacts may not seem like a typical winner of a reality show like the Ridonculous Race, Connie and Clyde at least want to _try._ It's the trying that's important, right?

 **'The It Girls:'** Britney, Tiffany: Everyone wants to be like these two girls. By everyone, we mean the 20 or so girls in their year at school. Despite being totally amazeballs, Tiffany and Britney are exceptionally shallow and are determined to win so that they can achieve the fashion careers of their dreams.

 **So there's the cast for my second season of RR! Hope you enjoy, first chapter should be out soon!**


	2. 1 - 'Let the Race Begin! - Part 1'

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter of my new fic, which is basically a second season of the Ridonculous Race featuring already existing characters, though mostly characters invented by me. DISCLAIMER: I do not own RR. Or anything, for that matter.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: 'Let the Race begin! - Part 1'**

 **Initial Location: Toronto, Canada**

A man in his 30s, dressed in an olive jacket and blue jeans, stood in front of a pedestrian crossing on an empty road in Toronto, Canada.

The camera zoomed in on his perfectly gelled hair. 'Down here,' the man said confidently.

The camera panned down to his face, where the man spoke full of energy. 'Here I am, standing in the middle of Toronto, Canada. Today,' the man looked straight down the camera for emphasis, 'is the Don of a new era.' He chuckled at his own joke. 'Today,' the man once again paused, 'is the start of the second season of, THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!' The man flashed his teeth, which were so perfectly brushed that they gleamed a bright light.

 **-THEME SONG-**

'Hi, I'm Don,' the man said, walking over to the words 'START' written in black on the pedestrian crossing. 'Last season on the Ridonculous Race, we saw 18 teams of two race around the world in 26 legs. In each leg, teams would start in one place, complete a few challenges, and then head straight to the Chill Zone or carpet of completion. Once a team has reached the Chill Zone, they are safe until the next leg. The last team to arrive at the Chill Zone is OUT.' Don thew his thumb over his shoulder and then continued walking. 'Unless of course it was a non-elimination leg. Anyway, after being eliminated and then returning to the race, the Surfer Bros Geoff and Brody were successful in winning the million in our spectacular New York City finale!'

Just as Don said the word _finale,_ a bus arrived next to him. 'But that was then,' Don continued, 'and this is now. So let's meet our brand new teams!'

The first two people to walk off the bus were a pair many watching already knew from Total Drama. 'The Lovebirds,' Don announced, 'Sierra and Cody!'

'Eeeeeeeeeeeee!' Sierra squealed as she dropped Cody, who was nestled peacefully in her arms. 'What?' Cody asked from the ground. 'Where am I?'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Sierra: Codykins said that we could be on this show together, only we just couldn't see each other afterwards. (Pouting)

Cody (crossing arms): Never again. I also told you not to call me that name.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Next we have the Chefs!' Don pointed to a fat, Asian man and a petite caucasian woman with dark hair, both wearing chef's suits and hats. 'Monica, Chen.' Don greeted the team. 'How's it going?'

'Good,' Chen responded. 'Do you have any food around here? I'm hungry!'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS**

Monica: How it works is, I cook, Chen eats.

Chen: Whatever. You were fat once upon a time, Monica. (Eyes going sparkly) When we win, we'll use the money to renovate our restaurant and turn it into Chen's Chinese Corner!

Monica: Actually, it's going to STAY as Imagine Italy, because Italian food is the best!

(Chen rolls eyes)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Two boys, both ginger and both wearing grotty tops (one white, one red) and jeans walked off the bus. 'Welcome, the Schemers, Scott and Brett. No holds barred, I see.' Scott and Brett smirked at each other. 'Now go join the other teams.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Scott: Brett's my cousin from the farm. (Brett sniffs his own armpits). You know, I really think we can win this thing. Unlike Total Drama, you don't need people to like you to win. You just need to be fast.

Brett: (nodding and smirking) Very fast.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Alright, we need to do this faster.' Don realised. 'Okay, next three teams, come on out!'

The next team to come out were two short African Canadian guys, both wearing all black (including headphones). Nodding to their music, they walked straight past Don and over to the other teams. 'Okay, that was Bill and Lex, the DJs.' They were followed by a middle aged woman and a teenage boy, presumably her son, who would not look up from his phone. 'Welcome, Gina and James, our Mother and Son team.' Don said. 'Hi,' Gina responded, then nudged her son. 'James, don't be rude.' James didn't respond, but his wavy hair seemed to billow in Gina's face. They followed the DJs. 'Now we have the Honeymooners!' Don pointed to two white, blonde contestants, one male and one female. The guy was extremely tall, and the woman had piercing blue eyes. 'Remember what I said Pierre,' the woman whispered, 'this is our honeymoon, so we better WIN!' Pierre, the male, nodded. 'I understand, Sarah. I love you.' Sarah rolled her eyes.

'Okay, next we have the Princesses, Ella and Cindy!' Two girls seemed to dance out of the bus. One had dark hair and a pink dress, while the other was blonde with the same dress, only blue.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - PRINCESSES**

Ella: We have joined this show to travel the world in search of a charming prince!

Cindy: If we win, we will donate all of our winnings to the king of Norway!

Ella: Can you believe Norway is actually a kingdom!

Cindy: I can't believe it! I want to live there!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don once again pointed to the bus. 'Welcome our 8th and 9th pairs, the B-Ballers and the Soul Sistas!' The B-Ballers, two extraordinarily tall guys with dark hair - one dark skinned, Kobe, and one pale, Brian - bounced a basketball and pretended to shoot hoops as they walked up to Don. 'Swish!' The caucasian one said. 'Nothin' but net!' The other one nodded and smiled at him and they hi-fived. Behind them, the Soul Sistas rolled their eyes. 'Please!' Leshaniqua said, carefully observing her fingernails. Kobe heard this, and faced Leshaniqua angrily. 'What did you just say?' Leshawna, Leshaniqua's partner, stood between them. 'What you gettin' all up in her grill for? You think you got game?' Leshawna and Kobe stared at each other intensely.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - B-BALLERS**

Kobe: What is wrong with those girls?

Brian: Seriously, anyone who can't see our mad basketball skills must be crazy! One day they'll see. (Hi-fives Kobe).

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshawna: That Kobe is a whole notha' world a trouble. But he got nothin on my man Harold. Harold baby, I love you! (Blows kiss)

Leshaniqua (painting her nails while shaking her head disapprovingly): You need to get yoself a new boyfriend. Like Kobe?

Leshawna: What?! (Raises eyebrows and puts hands on hips).

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

After the Soul Sistas and B-Ballers had joined the other teams, Don introduced another two teams. 'First we have Connie and Clyde, the Bookworms!' Two scrawny, pale, dark haired teenagers walked out of the bus. Both wore matching shirts featuring pac-man, and both had glasses and contacts. Clyde started to hyperventilate. 'Sorry,' Connie said, her voice so quiet Don barely heard. 'He does that when he's nervous.' Clyde took a deep breath and recovered. 'I'm okay, I'm okay.' The team that followed them consisted of two teenage boys. One was tall, blonde, and stocky. The other was scrawny and ginger, and he wore a yamaka atop his head. The larger one held the smaller boy in a headlock, and was rubbing his other hand hard on his head. 'These are the Study Buddies,' Don introduced the pair. 'The big guy here is Jack, and his little friend is Louis.' 'My yamaka!' Louis exclaimed, as his yamaha fell off due to Jack's harassment.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - STUDY BUDDIES**

Louis: Jack is my best, well only, friend from school. We study together all the time!

Jack: Yeah Louis is like super smart. Aren't ya, Louie! (Jack gets Louie in a headlock).

Louis: Please call me Louis - ow! (Jack's headlock tightens).

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Okay our next two teams are, the Models and the Hosts!' As the Models walked off the bus, all the contestants gasped. One model, a guy, was just so... hot. The girl had long black hair that went down to her knees, and was so skinny that her body shape was that of a skeleton. Still, she was also extremely... hot. 'Welcome the Models, everybody: Justin and Janet.' After the models walked off, a woman in a red dress with blonde hair and a guy with dark hair in a black suit walked elegantly out of the bus. It was obvious that they wanted to be noticed. 'These two are Josh and Blaineley!' Don's hands were gestured towards the pair. 'Come on,' Blaineley took Josh's hand and led him towards the other teams.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HOSTS**

Josh: (sigh) After the mess that was Total Drama World Tour, neither of us could get a gig. For me, it was mostly because I did that Reunion Special once with Mil-(gets elbowed by Blaineley)

Blaineley: Hey! I recovered from my injuries, and now we're here! (Gets very close to camera) And this time, we're going to win, and then we'll definitely get offers!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Next teams, the Gym Junkies and the Newlyweds!' The Gym Junkies, a muscular guy and girl, both ugly, and brutish, emerged from the bus. 'Eva and Lucas: Gym Junkies.' Without saying a word, Eva and Lucas trudged over to the other teams at the starting line, intimidating many. After that, a woman in her twenties and an old man in a wheelchair came from the bus - though it took them a while. 'These two are our 14th team, the Newlyweds Abby and Eugene!' The other teams gasped when they found out that the young woman and the old man were married. 'Are you sure that's not her grandpa?' Cody asked.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - THE NEWLYWEDS**

Abby: Those people are so rude to judge. Age is just a number. Sure, I've only been married to Eugene for six months, but I know him extremely well. After his first wife ever so tragically died, Eugene needed some support. Support only I could provide.

Eugene (muffled): Amanda...

Abby: Oh right, it's time for your daily pill! (Abby takes a pill out of her pocket and feeds Eugene one). Amanda was his first wife's name...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Only three more teams to go!' Don said as the next team arrived. 'These girls are Tiffany and Britney, the It Girls!' Tiffany and Britney were both tall girls with lots of makeup on. Tiffany was East Asian, and Britney was caucasian. As the It Girls walked over to the other teams, Brett attempted to introduce himself to Britney. 'Hi, I'm Brett, and-'

'Get away from me, you stink.' Britney interrupted. When Brett did not leave, she and Tiffany simply walked away.

The next team to arrive also consisted of two girls, one of which was average height with tanned skin and dark hair, and the other was tall, with mousy brown hair and light skin. 'Welcome to the Ridonculous Race, Hannah and Olivia. I see you guys are the... Normal Ones?' Hannah, the one with tanned skin, laughed nervously. 'Yep. That's us.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES**

Hannah: We're just two normal girls. Nothing strange going on here!

Olivia: The name was Hannah's idea.

Hannah: What name?

Olivia: (puts hand reassuringly on Hannah's shoulder)

Hannah: Ohhhh...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'What do you mean the other team quit? So we've only got 17 teams?' Don was talking to a voice in his earpiece. A high pitched voice could be heard on the other side. 'Lawsuit? So we lose 5 episodes? What?'

Don noticed that the teams were watching him, so he regained his composure. Sierra whispered to Cody, 'he looks worried. I heard that Don breaks out in pimples when he gets nervous.' Don, obviously freaked out, addressed the teams. He'd never been nervous before. Never.

'Okay, though we had 26 episodes last year and 18 teams, this year, we can only go for 20 legs.' Cheering could be heard from the teams. 'Woo hoo, that means it's easier to win!' Scott pumped his fists with Brett. 'Yay.' Eva deadpanned. A few contestants. including Gina, James, Britney and Tiffany, moved away from her.

'So, this is how the Ridonculous Race works. You start in one location, complete a few challenges, and advance to the Chill Zone. You are eliminated,' Don said the word slowly so everybody heard, 'If you reach the Chill Zone last or if you cheat, resulting in a penalty, that does not expire once all the other teams arrive. There are three kinds of challenges: Botch-or-watches, when one team member completes the challenge alone, All-Ins, were both team members work together, and Either-Ors were teams will have a choice of two challenges to complete. Either-Ors will only appear once every few legs.'

'We get it.' Blaineley complained. 'Cut to the chase.'

'You will receive instructions for your challenges from Ridonculous Race boxes, also known as Don boxes.' Don held up a travel tip. 'There are three kinds of travel tips: a regular one, a boomerang - which allows you to force another team to redo a challenge - and a zip-it ticket, which allows you to skip a challenge.' All the contestants looked in fascination as Don held up the a boomerang and a zip-it ticket. 'If you do receive a zip-it ticket or a boomerang,' Don warned, 'be sure not to waste it. There are only a few throughout the whole race, and using one correctly could send a team home.'

Once Don had explained how the Race would work, Scott was eager to start. 'So... when does the Race start?'

'Actually, it's funny you should mention that,' Don chuckled. Suddenly, he yelled and his voice became very serious. 'BECAUSE THE RACE BEGINS IN 10...9...8...'

The teams, all shocked, positioned themselves behind the start/finish line.

'7...6...5...'

The Lovebirds, Hosts, Gym Junkies, Schemers, and Chefs could all be seen putting their game faces on, and getting ready to run.

'4...3...2...'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Scott: We aren't worried.

Brett: Duh. It's not like we're going to be distracted by like, friends, or anything.

Scott: Exactly. We're here to WIN. (Punches Brett, Brett pretends not to be hurt but rubs his arm and cringes).

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Eva: We are going to crush all of these losers.

Lucas (lifting weights): Gee, Eva, could you show some emotion?

Eva (screaming with sharp teeth): YOU WANT TO SEE SOME EMOTION?! (Lunges at Lucas)

Lucas (crying and running): I'm sorry, Eva, I'm sorry!

Eva (alone): Like I said. Those weaklings are going down.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

All 34 contestants were holding their breath when Don paused for suspense. '1... AND THE RIDONCULOUS RACE STARTS **NOW**!' A siren went off as all 34 contestants ran as quickly as they could, with some, such as the Newlyweds and Bookworms, dragging behind.

Don's voice could be heard as the first team, the Honeymooners, reached the first Ridonculous Race season 2 Don box. 'The producers, to start off the race, tried to think of the most Canadian challenges ever to get our contestants in a patriotic mood. What's more Canadian than...'

'Drinking a litre of maple syrup in under a minute?' Pierre gasped while holding a tip. 'We both have to do it? You can't be serious!' Sarah exclaimed as she snatched the tip from her partner. Just as she said that, the Schemers, Models, and Hosts arrived. Soon almost all the teams had reached the Don Box. 'Wait, where's the syrup?' Olivia from the Normal Ones asked.

In that instant a truck arrived, and emptied a pile of one litre cartons of maple syrup. 'Ooh, yummy!' The Schemers dived right in, and were the first to both complete the first challenge in under a minute. 'Well there goes our lead!' Sarah complained, struggling to get the maple syrup down.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Pierre: We're both very athletic. We've run 27 marathons together!

Sarah: Only, eating isn't my forte. Especially if its maple syrup... yuck!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Eww, this is sooooo gross,' Tiffany commented, trying to keep her maple syrup down. A bell seemed to ring in the background. 'Great, time's up,' Britney groaned. 'Haha!' Leshawna and Leshaniqua hi-fived as they finished the challenge. 'Who are the It Girls now?' Leshaniqua mocked the two girls as they continued to run. The DJs, Bill and Lex, were hot on their trails, humming to a sick beat as they ran. 'This song is my jam, man!' Lex opened his headphones to talk to Bill, who seemed to ignore him and continue humming.

Meanwhile, the Schemers were first to reach the next Don Box, which was surrounded by many pairs of roller-skates. The Hosts, Models, Soul Sistas, Normal Ones and Mother & Son continued behind them. Not long after, the Gym Junkies, Study Buddies (Jack carrying Louis), B-Ballers, DJs, and Lovebirds had all read the tip - travel to the edge of the lake that surrounds a Toronto airport on the roller-skates (on foot), and then row across the lake to reach the airport in a canoe.

'A canoe?' Asked Kobe. 'Like, the water thingy?'

'Yes the water thingy!' Leshawna giggled as she and Leshaniqua ran past, slapping her booty.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - THE B-BALLERS**

Kobe: Arrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

* * *

At this point, only four teams remained at the maple syrup challenge.

'Yes!' Connie exclaimed in victory. 'You did it Clyde, now let's go!' Clyde's face was green. 'I think I'm gonna barf...' And he did. Despite it, he and his partner Connie still kept running.

'Come on, Sarah,' Pierre encouraged his partner. 'I love you!' Sarah nodded. 'I know, I know. This time, I can do it!' Sarah chugged down her maple syrup, but noticed a bit of Clyde's barf had somehow landed in it. Immediately she screamed and threw the carton, which narrowly missed Abby, who was trying to get wheelchair-bound Eugene to drink. Suddenly, Abby had an idea. 'I know!' Abby fed Eugene a pill and stuffed the maple syrup down his throat. Abby looked at the camera and said, 'Eugene can swallow anything down with the help of this magic pill!' Abby started to run, pushing Eugene's wheelchair. The Chefs were then seen botching the challenge. 'Come on, Monica!' Chen encouraged. 'I know it's not spaghetti bolognese, but still...'

Monica chugged until the carton was empty. 'I'm done!' The Chefs then ran off, trying to make up for lost time.

This of course enraged Sarah. 'We're in last place! I can't believe it!' Pierre tried to calm her down. 'It's okay. Here, take another carton- wait, what?' The carton Pierre was holding had a brand on it - a Ridonculous Race brand.

'You two have found the Ridonculous Race branded carton, which means you get to skip the next challenge thanks to this zip-it ticket,' Don, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, handed the ticket to Pierre, 'and head straight to the airport!' Sarah and Pierre cheered wildly.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Sarah: From the last to first, in the blink of an eye! (Blinks)

Pierre: We may have had a rocky start, but we're going to win this! Yeah!

* * *

The Schemers were then shown racing with the Models to the edge of the lake - it was in sight. 'You're going down!' Scott said as he rammed into Justin. 'Not so pretty now, are ya?' Justin shook his head in disapproval, while simultaneously skating and waving his hair, causing multiple car crashes. 'Actually, I still am. Janet!' Janet came up from behind and pinched Brett, who was next to Scott, in the face. 'Ow!' Brett fell and tumbled onto the road, giving the Models the lead. They were the first to reach their canoe and put their shoes back on. As Justin rowed, Janet pointed ahead, 'to stardom!'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - THE MODELS**

Justin: While I didn't exactly end on a high note in Total Drama...

Janet: And we haven't really been doing well since...

Justin: But we still have our faces!

Janet: Our beautiful, intelligent, perfectly toned faces. We're very proud of them.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Finally, the Models reached the airport only to find that the Honeymooners had reached the plane first.

'What is this!' Janet felt betrayed. 'It's called a zip-it ticket, honey...' Sarah waved the zip-it ticket as she and Pierre walked off.

Janet growled, though Justin reassured her. 'Don't worry,' he said. 'We'll take them down... and I have an idea...'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - THE MODELS**

Justin: Did the Honeymooners want to be targeted by us?

Janet: They'll regret ever mocking us with that STUPID zip-it ticket. Sarah isn't even that pretty!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don stood at the airport, in front of three aeroplanes. 'All of the teams have now reached the airport, and the three flights are all leaving at the exact same time. The first flight contains the Honeymooners, Models, Schemers, Hosts, DJs, and It Girls. The second flight contains the Soul Sistas, B-Ballers, Gym Junkies, Lovebirds, Normal Ones and the Mother & Son team. The third and final flight contains the Chefs, Princesses, Study Buddies, Newlyweds and Bookworms.'

The camera zoomed in closer on Don's face. 'Well that's it for part one of the Ridonculous Race season 2 premiere. To find out where the teams are going, what friendships will be formed, what the next challenges will be, and for more stupendous drama, tune in for the next episode of... the Ridonculous Race!'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I think this is my** **longest chapter ever. :D I really hope you enjoyed, since I have big plans for this fic. Please suggest challenges/locations in the reviews, that and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. See you next chapter!**


	3. 2 - 'Let the Race Begin - Part 2'

**Episode 2: 'Let the Race begin - Part 2'**

 **Initial Location: Toronto, Canada (In the air)**

'Last time, on the Ridonculous Race,' videos of the Honeymooners failing to finish their maple syrup and the Models rowing across a Toronto lake were accompanied by Don's smooth voice. 'We were introduced to 17 new teams, whose names I am not going to go through, because they're too long! Anywhozits, the new teams got to enjoy stuffing maple syrup down their faces and ice skating across Toronto! The episode was full of drama, and comedy. But what else would you expect?' Suddenly, Don's face became visible. 'I mean, this is after all, the RIDONCULOUS RACE!' Don flashed his usual toothy grin.

 **-THEME SONG-**

Don's voice could be heard while the camera shows the inside of a moving plane, where the Honeymooners, Models, Schemers, It Girls, DJs and Hosts sat. The plane had been going for a few hours, though Don thought that the destination should be a mystery - until the contestants actually saw for themselves. But that wasn't the only twist he planned for the season.

'Wait, where are we going again?' Josh, a wannabe Host, asked.

'We're going to Edmonton, Alberta!' Suddenly, Don was standing in front of the Canadian flag. 'Home of North America's largest shopping mall - yeah, take that USA - and Galaxyland, the world's second largest indoor amusement park.'

'For today's challenge, teams must first ride the terrifying Mindbender rollercoaster in Galaxyland, if they can even find it within the huge mall,' Don explained. 'However: both team members MUST throw up. Until both have spilled their guts, they must continue riding the rollercoaster. Both of them. Once they have, they'll receive car keys from some special guests, which work for only one out of multiple thousand total in the surrounding carpark. Once they've found their car, it's a simple drive to the first Chill Zone at the airport.' A still of the empty carpet of completion was shown, glowing with gold beams and accompanied by angelic music. 'The last team to arrive here will be eliminated,' Don said, now standing at the Chill Zone. 'I'd like to take this opportunity to mention that in every challenge, a team from last season will be making an appearance, just to help with the challenges and make things interesting.' Don rubbed his hands together evilly, though the look didn't really suit him.

On the first plane, the Models decided to finally put their initial strategy into play. Justin, putting on his most charming face, approached the Hosts. Janet approached from the other side.

'Can we help you?' Blaineley was not falling for it, even though she didn't know what 'it' was, but Janet wasn't giving up. 'Listen, we're not going to bore you, but we have a proposal. A truce. An...'

'Alliance?' Josh, being a former paparazzo himself, was familiar with the concept. 'Only temporary. We don't have to help each other win _all the time_ , but we can crush other teams. There are some threats, like the Gym Junkies and B-Ballers, for example.' Justin was accustomed to smooth talking. 'Not to mention the Honeymooners.' Justin glance at the Honeymooners, who were at the other end of the cabin.

'Yeah.' Josh nodded, starting to agree. Blaineley nudged him, and gave him a warning look. The Models pretended not to notice. 'Remember,' Janet continued with a flip of her long hair, 'making it far could help you to become Reality Show Hosts. Or whatever.' The Models were careful not to try to _seduce_ the wannabe Hosts, but merely try to persuade them. Josh and Blaineley nodded wearily. 'Okay,' Blaineley picked up a magazine. 'Now leave.'

As the Models went back to their seats, Lex the DJ, sitting a few rows back, gasped. 'Woah, Bill, d'ya see that?' The other DJ Bill was asleep next to him, even though his headphones were still playing music.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - THE DJs**

Lex: So the Models and the Hosts are in an alliance? Should we tell some other teams, or just stay out of it?

Bill: (doing stereotypical DJ hand motions): _Is this the real life?_ _Is this..._

Lex: DUDE!

Bill: (takes off headphones): Just go with the flow. (Puts headphones back on).

Lex: Thanks, that helps a lot.

 **CONFESSIONAL - END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - THE HOSTS**

Blaineley: Of course the Models are going to backstab us eventually. I mean, I did appear on Total Drama (wipes dust of shoulders). I know what I'm doing.

Josh: We'll just go with it. For now.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

In the second plane, James was enjoying Olivia and Hannah's company. They really were James' idea of two 'normal' girls. 'So, what do you guys like?' James asked, showing the girls the newest app on his phone. Olivia shrugged. 'Hannah and I are pretty into soccer, right Hannah?' Hannah nodded, though she didn't seem sure.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES & JAMES**

James: I'm so glad I met you guys... because you're actually normal! My mom's just on my back a lot, that's all. (Puts arm around Hannah)

Hannah: (blushes then hiccups). What?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Gina, James' mother, watched James talking and laughing with Olivia and Hannah. A cameraman approached Gina (we see her through the cameraman's view). 'So, how do you feel about James leaving the nest?'

Gina, who seemed sad before, chuckled. 'I wouldn't go so far as to say that.' Gina sighed. Her feelings were obviously conflicted. James just wasn't one to make friends so suddenly... so why would he just walk over to the Normal Ones and talk to them? Unless... he liked one of the girls. 'It's strange, because James has always struggled when it comes to socialising. Well, with boys anyway. It all started when he was three and...'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GINA (Alone)**

Gina: I'm glad James has found some friends, but could he at least come to the confessional with me? I miss him!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The planes are seen landing, and all 17 teams are running out of the airport. The Lovebirds (according to Sierra) are first to reach the Don Box. 'It's an All-in!' Sierra chimed. Cody read the tip. 'West Edmonton mall? A rollercoaster? Come on, let's go!' When Cody started running, all Sierra did was stare lovingly at him. Cody, not realising she was gone (in fact, he was enjoying it) kept running. Surprisingly, the Princesses arrived next. Hot on their heels were the Gym Junkies, who were stunned when the Princesses moved out of the way to let them collect a tip first. The arrival of the other teams snapped Sierra out of her trance. She realised Cody had left. 'Cody!' Sierra ran after Cody, waving her hand frantically. 'CODY!'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Sierra: I can't believe you just... left me there! A proper boybird shouldn't just leave his beloved girlbird behind in the nest!

Cody: (Avoiding eye contact). Sierra, we're not Lovebirds. We aren't even regular birds. I'm really only here for some fun and for the (gulp) money... since I have nobody else...

Sierra: (also looking away) You sound like you don't even care about me.

Cody: Well, I do care about you, just... (looks at her again) just focus!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: I swear, there's something weird about those Princesses.

Eva: Aside from the fact they think they are actual princesses.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - PRINCESSES**

Ella: While we're here, we want to be nice to everyone!

Cindy: Mmhm. Since there are two of us, we can each split up and spread niceness quicker than if we were alone!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

When the other teams were arriving from the airport, one of the Princesses would give them a compliment and hand them the travel tip. 'You have lovely eyes,' Cindy complimented Sarah and collected a travel tip. 'Hey, that's mine!' Sarah snatched the tip from Cindy and read it out to Pierre. 'Come on, let's go!' The Honeymooners sprinted off. While running, Sarah said to Pierre, 'Weirdos.'

Once all the other teams had left, the Princesses regrouped. 'It seems our kindness is not working,' Ella commented. Cindy agreed. 'Perhaps we should continue with the challenge?' The Princesses approached the road and called for a taxi.

The leading team, Scott and Brett, had reached Galaxyland. They stared in awe at the enormous Mindbender rollercoaster. The It Girls were behind them. 'Let's go!' Scott led Brett to the rollercoaster, but he seemed distracted. When the It Girls followed them, a teenage girl and a middle aged woman came into view. They were strangers to the It Girls, but for viewers, they were familiar faces - the first of Don's old teams brought back to 'assist in challenges.'

'Are you ladies competing in the Ridonculous Race?' The woman asked the It Girls. Britney and Tiffany were going to ignore them, but Tiffany noticed the woman was holding seventeen pairs of car keys on a keychain. She pointed at them to show Britney. 'Because my daughter Taylor and I are supposed to give these keys to contestants and-'

'Mom!' Taylor, the girl, interrupted the woman. She seemed excited to be in the It Girls' presence. 'They are Tiffany and Britney! They go to a school near mine, and are like, so popular! Eek! Give them the keys!' Taylor snatched a set of keys from her mother and handed them to Britney. 'Like, thanks, losers!' The It Girls ran off to the carpark, while a few other teams including the Study Buddies, B-Ballers, Chefs, and Lovebirds reached the rollercoaster. When the It Girls passed the Chefs, Britney commented, 'wow, she's having a really bloaty day..' The female Chef Monica, enraged, went to smack Britney, but Chen held her back. The It Girls didn't even notice and kept running, obviously unsure of where they were going.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS**

Monica: I'm not having a bloaty day! I never have bloaty days!

Chen: Well... you do eat a lot of pasta...

Monica: AND WHAT DO YOU EAT? OBVIOUSLY A LOT, BECAUSE (static)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

On the Mindbender, Brett was looking back at something behind him, past the rollercoaster. This really annoyed Scott. 'What are you doing?' he noticed Brett was watching the It Girls. By this point most of the teams were waiting for the Mindbender to start. 'Hey, why didn't _they_ -'

The rollercoaster began at almost the speed of light, causing some contestants like Louis and Cody to vomit instantly. Scott and Brett put their hands down each others throats, causing them both to puke. The Chefs, behind them, looked at them with disgust.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Scott: What? We do it at home all the time!

Brett: Doesn't everyone?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Schemers got off the rollercoaster and saw the woman and the teenage girl waiting for them. 'Oh, are you part of the Ridonculous Race? We competed last year. I'm Kelly, and this is my daughter Taylor. We're here in what they call a 'cameo' appearance-'

Brett took a set of car keys as he and Scott ran off. 'See,' Taylor snapped. 'Nobody wants to listen to you, mom.' Kelly's face fell, but suddenly, she brightened up. 'I have an idea! We can go shopping and leave the keys here! The teams will find it on their own, right?' Taylor nodded vigorously. 'Let's go!'

The Mother & Daughter team simply dropped the keys on the floor and walked off.

As the Mother and Daughter left, Eugene and Abby, the Newlyweds, approached the rollercoaster. The Bookworms Connie and Clyde, behind them, were dumbfounded as to how Eugene was even still there.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NEWLYWEDS**

Abby: That mall is a maze!

Eugene (muffled grunts)

Abby: What was that? Oh, Eugene just said he was awfully scared of that rollercoaster. I suppose it can't be very good for his heart.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Honeymooners, Hosts, Models and DJs departed from the rollercoaster. All seemed slightly fatigued from throwing up on an enormous rollercoaster. They noticed the keychain on the ground and all grabbed at it until they found what they needed. 'Let's go!' Lex motivated his partner Bill, who was still hurling, once the other three teams raced off. Josh and Justin nodded at each other while running, and held their legs out. They were hardly noticeable among the sea of legs in the busy mall. Sarah, sprinting as fast she could, didn't even notice, and tripped. 'Who did that!' Pierre caught up to her to help her stand up. 'It was Josh!' Justin immediately fake-accused the wannabe host. 'Ugh!' The Models and Hosts then continued off, and the DJs caught up to the Honeymooners. 'The Models and Hosts are in an alliance, you know,' Lex told Pierre, 'I saw them talking.'

'Pfft,' Pierre continued sprinting. 'As if. Now go follow someone else.'

The Gym Junkies, B-Ballers, Chefs, Normal Ones, Mother & Son and Soul Sistas are shown exiting the Mindbender and collecting their own keys, eleven sets of which were connected to a chain on the floor. The B-Ballers and Soul Sistas, running at about the same pace, stared at each other intensely. Leshaniqua seemed to be smiling while holding the car keys and looking at Brian.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshaniqua: You know, I never realised how cute Brian was!

Leshawna: Who would've guessed we'd both end up with white boyfriends?

Leshaniqua: He aint my boyfriend! ... Yet.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - B-BALLERS**

Brian: I never thought I'd say this... but Leshaniqua's got style!

Kobe: That's funny, because I'm pretty sure you said before on the way here that I liked Leshawna? And here you are fawning over her partner?

Brian: I'm not fawning - whatever that means - over her. I bet Leshaniqua's talking about me.

* * *

When James and Hannah simultaneously grabbed the same set of car keys, they both blushed. 'You first,' James suggested. 'No, you go,' Hannah let go of the car keys so that James could take them. He also didn't want to let go due to the danger of them being stolen, as they were just lying on the floor in a public space. 'Wait, I have an idea!' James grabbed two sets of car keys. 'Let's travel together!'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER AND SON**

Gina: James honey, it's great that you're making friends, but could you pick up the pace?

James: (sigh) Sorry mom. It's just that Hannah's really nice, you know.

Gina (unsure): I think something's up with that girl.

James: Mom!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don was now standing amidst thousands of cars in the carpark. 'An hour later, all of the teams have received their keys. However, no team has even come close to finding the correct car.'

'Look at the brand on the car keys,' Pierre suggested. 'But there is none!' Sarah was visibly getting frustrated, which was only made worse when the Models, near them, drove away in their car. 'Bye bye, Honeylosers!' Janet mocked.

Louis, one of the Study Buddies, inserted his keys into a car, only it was the wrong one. 'Hurry up, Louie-loser!' Jack punched his partner Louis and took the keys. 'Ow! That hurt!' The Schemers watched from afar, and Scott knew instantly what to do.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Brett: As you could probably tell, we like to scheme.

Scott: And we've been looking for the perfect target. The Study Dummies are just waiting to be sabotaged.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Scott approached Louis while Jack tried another car. 'That was pretty mean, don't you think? The punch? The names? You deserve more respect.' Scott walked away, chuckling to himself, and Louis' eyes widened. 'I _do_ deserve more respect.' He realised. 'Ow!' He yelped as Jack (only arm visible) punched him again.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - STUDY BUDDIES**

(Jack punches Louis and laughs)

Louis (recovers): Could you punch me less?

Jack: What did you say? (Bares fist)

Louis: (so frightened yamaka falls off) N-nothing...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

A few teams, such as the It Girls, Gym Junkies, and Schemers, found their desired car. After another half an hour, Don stood waiting at the Chill Zone. The first to arrive were the Models, Justin and Janet.

'The Models win the first leg of the Ridonculous Race!' Don seemed genuinely excited. The Models celebrated, and checked their reflections.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Janet: Like there was ever any doubt.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The It Girls then arrived at the Chill Zone and hopped out of their car. 'We're here!' Britney exclaimed. 'Actually,' Don said, 'you're not finished yet. You never actually went on the Mindbender rollercoaster, so you get a 2 hour penalty.' The It Girls groaned and stepped off the carpet. 'Tough, I know.' Don winked at the camera.

Back at the carpark, a few remaining teams struggled to find their car. A good half hour later only the Honeymooners, Chefs, Newlyweds, Bookworms and Princesses remained.

Monica cheered as she found the correct car. 'Come on Chen, let's go go go!' The Chefs drove off, still arguing about their restaurant as they went. The Princesses left not long after, and a flock of birds followed them.

'Nope,' Clyde inserted his keys into another car. 'Nope,' Connie groaned. 'This is going to take ALL DAY! I want to just go home and read.' Clyde tried another car. 'Nope.' A couple of cars away from them, the Honeymooners cheered. 'We found it!' Sarah exclaimed. 'Woo hoo!' Pierre got in the car and prepared to drive off.

'I think we're the last team here!' Connie panicked. 'Quick, try the next car, Clyde!' Clyde ran over to the next car. He inserted the keys, and... 'Yes!' Clyde opened the door and hopped in the driver's seat. 'I can't drive since I'm only 15, but let's do this!'

Abby saw this and freaked out. 'Where is our stupid car!?' The rest had to be cut out for legal reasons. Abby started running around the whole carpark, trying to quickly find the correct car. She and Eugene stood in front of the exit (the road was behind them), and the Honeymooners, inside their car, honked the horn as they tried to exit the carpark. 'Move it!' Sarah yelled. Abby ran screaming, forgetting Eugene. The Honeymooners drove on, hitting the old wheelchair-bound man. Eugene, instead of falling off his wheelchair, fell face first onto the Honeymooners' windshield, and made muffled noises as he struggled to stay on while the Honeymooners drove and the wheelchair disappeared. 'What do we do?' Pierre asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes as she saw the Bookworms pass them. 'Step on it.'

Back at the Chill Zone, the It Girls were not anxious at all, in fact, they were quite confident. There were a couple of minutes left until their penalty expired, though they still did not know when the Honeymooners, Bookworms, and Newlyweds would arrive.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - IT GIRLS**

Britney: Were we nervous? No.

Tiffany: We know we weren't going to lose.

Britney: And if we don't lose, what else is there to do apart from win? (Gasps) Mascara in my eye!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: Were we nervous?

Clyde: Of course we were! We were so close to going home, and we didn't even know who was in the other car!

Connie: Or why that old guy was doing what looked like snow angels on the windshield.

Clyde: Or how he didn't fall off!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Britney and Tiffany, your penalty has officially expired!' Britney and Tiffany ran onto the Chill Zone. 'May this be a lesson to you.' Don warned. The It Girls didn't really take him seriously. 'Whatever.'

Louis peeped through a telescope, while standing behind the Chill Zone. 'Look! Two cars!' All the teams looked at where Louis was pointing as two cars, side by side, raced towards the road. Cody was biting his nails from pure suspense. The two cars, Eugene doing pretend snow angels on the windshield of one, came to a screeching halt. The Honeymooners got out of their car first, and pushed Eugene out of the way. 'We're still in!' Pierre was relieved when he and Sarah reached the Chill Zone.

'And so are we!' The Bookworms seemed to fall onto the Chill Zone. 'Congratulations!' Once Don congraulated the teams still in the race, he helped Eugene up. 'I'm sorry Eugene, but you and Abby are out of the race. Anything to say?' Eugene just made muffled groans and angry coughing noises. What little hair he had on his before was now gone. Don nodded gravely. 'Well, I'm sorry to hear that. We'll have to find Abby later.' He then addressed the camera.

'One team down, sixteen to go! Which team will be next to leave? Find out on the next installment of... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

* * *

 **TEAM REFLECTION: THE NEWLYWEDS (Accompanied by theme music and flashbacks of their performance)**

(Eugene making muffled noises)

Abby: I know, I know. I said I was sorry, okay? Forgetting to push you out of the way of the car was wrong. I hope you forgive me.

(Eugene makes even louder and angrier noises)

Abby: SHUT _UP,_ EUGENE! One more word from you and I'lll... throw out all your medication! Then what will you do?

(Eugene makes a defeated whimper).

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And I won't split any more episodes into parts, except** **maybe the finale just to flesh it out. I'll also, starting now, travel to a different country every episode. Bye for now!**


	4. 3 - 'Surf's up'

**Episode 3: 'Surfs up!'**

 **Initial Location: Edmonton, Canada**

 **Current Team Rankings:**

 **1st Models, 2nd Schemers, 3rd Gym Junkies, 4th Hosts, 5th B-Ballers, 6th Soul Sistas, 7th DJs, 8th Lovebirds, 9th Normal Ones, 10th Mother & Son, 11th Study Buddies, 12th Princesses, 13th Chefs, 14th It Girls, 15th Honeymooners, 16th Bookworms**

'Previoulsly, on the Ridonculous Race,' Taylor was shown handing a set of keys to the It Girls, followed by Eugene doing snow angels on the windshield of the Honeymooners car, 'the new teams traveled to Edmonton, Alberta, and went shopping! Well, not really. They threw up on rollercoasters and walked aimlessly around a carpark, but hey, they all still stayed in the game! All except for Newlyweds Abby and Eugene, this seasons first boots. Sixteen teams remain...' Don's face appearead once the flashbacks ended. '...on the RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

 **-THEME SONG-**

Don stood in front of the sixteen teams, who were all ready to depart the Chill Zone. 'Today, we're travelling to the Isle of the Gods, Bali Indonesia!' The teams behind Don all cheered.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - B-BALLERS**

Kobe: We're going to Bali, woo hoo!

Brian: It's better than a shoppping mall, that's for sure.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Okay, teams. Since the Models finished first in the last leg, they can collect the first travel tip.' The Models, smiling so hard that their faces were strained, approached the box. Janet pressed down on the Don Box, and read the tip. 'Surf's up...'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Janet: I hope surfing doesn't mean I have to get my hair wet...

Justin: You worked very hard for that unique shade, Janet, I know. But remember - it's all for the million (does his signature hair flip).

* * *

Justin read the rest of the tip. 'Fly to Seminyak, Bali, and surf a wave to the satisfaction of our judges to collect your next travel tip at the base of a nearby coastal cliff.' Janet pulled Justin by his arm and ran. 'Let's go!"

Later, all of the teams were waiting at the airport. Don's voice could be heard in the background. 'All of the teams are on the same flight to Bali, which doesn't leave for another hour. For some teams, the wait is anxious, and for others, it's a perfect opportunity to chillax... or get up to some trouble, in the case of Scott and Brett.'

The Bookworms, reading, are sitting next to the Study Buddies. 'What are you reading?' Louis peered over Clyde's shoulder. Clyde, happy that someone wanted to talk to him, replied eagerly, 'oh, it's the newest one from the series by-'

Suddenly, Jack, Louis' Study Buddy, pulled Louis back by his shoulder. 'Stop being a nerd and help me with this question!' Jack seemed confused as he read a sheet of paper while holding a pencil. Louis, sighed, helped Jack. When Louis was done, Jack stood up. 'I need to pee. Keep working.' And Jack walked off, headed towards the bathroom. Louis looked at him with fustration. While Louis was doing the other questions, the Schemers approached him. 'Hey, Louis,' Scott said in his best fake friendly voice. 'Remember what I said before.' Louis nodded. The Bookworms, secretly watching, raised their eyebrows. 'Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, dude.' Brett added. The Schemers gave each other a look of amusement. The Bookworms also noticed this.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - STUDY BUDDIES**

Jack: Did you finish my homework?

Louis: Uh... no...

Jack: (punches Louis) DO IT NOW!

(Louis stands up and walks off silently) Louis: I'm not going to take this abuse. I'm calling my mom.

Jack: LOUIE! GET BACK HERE!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Later, the teams are all boarding the plane, running through the airport and pushing tourists out of the way. The last two teams, the Lovebirds and the Princesses, are about to board, when Cindy the Princess trips over. Cody instinctively helps her up. 'Are you okay?' Cindy, once she recovered, stared at Cody. Her eyes became the shape of love hearts and little cupids circled her head, and she started staring lovingly at Cody. She had fallen for him - _hard._ Sierra was visibly frustrated by this. 'Let's goo, Codykins!" Cody was just weirded out by the look Cindy was giving him. Ella beamed with content.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - PRINCESSES**

Cindy: I have found my prince, Prince Cody!

Ella: I knew one of us would be successful! Now you can both live happily ever after in a castle! I know just the right person to be your castle's wizard!

Cindy: Only if he'll take me as his princess...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Sierra: I'm over it Cody. Stop talking to other girls!

Cody: Stop acting like I did something wrong, because I didn't! I'm just as confused as you, Sierra! (Sierra ignores him) Sierra? Sierra, talk to me, please! (Sierra still ignores him)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The teams all board the plane, and thanks to some clever editing, immediately depart from it and arrive in Bali. Leaving the airport, the teams try to get a ride to the Seminyak beach in the tiny tuk-tuks, little taxis common in South East Asia. This was especially difficult in the busy and dangerous roads of Bali. 'Tuk-tuk, please!' Olivia from the Normal Ones called out, though nobody seemed to stop. Next to them, the Mother & Son team had successfully gotten a tuk-tuk to carry them. As Gina hopped in, James noticed the Normal Ones were struggling. 'Share this tuk-tuk with us?' James suggested. Hannah looked away shyly, 'Sure.'

The four of them were then shown squished together in the back of the tuck-tuk, the driver eyeing them suspiciously, though not really minding that they seemed scared out of their wits at the speed at which the tuk-tuk was going.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES**

Hannah: James is so sweet. I think... I like him.

Olivia: I'm so glad to hear it, Han.

Hannah: Should I tell him?

Olivia (shaking her head): I still think it's too early. I just don't want you to get hurt.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER & SON **

Gina: I wish I was there to talk to that mother from last season, to ask her about how she overcame her parental problems.

(James is on his phone, not listening)

Gina: Let me just... (tries to grab phone from James, but he won't let go even though he still doesn't seem to notice her)

Gina: Ehhhh (still pulling) Ehhhhh. (Suddenly stops) James, did you glue your phone to your hand again? And did you glue your eyes open so you wouldn't fall asleep? I'd ground you, but...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'The teams have arrived at the beach, were they will complete the first challenge,' Don said as he himself was surfing in his red swimsuit. 'Both team members will have to surf a wave adequately, as judged by last year's winners, Surfer Dudes Geoff and Brody!'

The Honeymooners were first to arrive at the beach. They changed into their swimsuits, grabbed surfboards, and approached Geoff and Brody.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Sarah: 15th is the lowest I've ever placed in anything in my entire life. Ever. I'm ashamed (acts ashamed).

Pierre: Never fear, my love. This leg is ours for the taking!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Hey, dudes. What's up!' Brody held his fist up to Pierre. 'Just tell us when we can leave, okay?' Sarah didn't even look at the Surfer Dudes, she just ran into the water. The Surfer Dudes just stood there for a few seconds, taken aback. 'Rude!" Geoff exclaimed.

Not long after, the Models arrived, and Geoff and Justin were shown hi-fiveing. A montage played of the Honeymooners, Models, and Schemers failing to surf, Geoff purposely not allowing the Hosts to pass to the next challenge even though they correctly rode the wave, the Study Buddies bickering in front of the Surfer Dudes, Leshaniqua and Brian eyeing each other whilst surfing, DJs Lex and Bill fist bumping Brody, and the Chefs finally finishing the surfing challenge.

After the montage, only two teams remained in the surfing challenge: the Princesses and the Hosts. Just as the Princesses left, with Cindy yelling 'to Cody!', Geoff gave the Hosts (particularly Blaineley) a cheeky look. 'Okay, Mildred,' he mocked. 'You can go...' Geoff made sure to drag out the word _go_ to frustrate the wannabe Hosts, 'NOW!' Blaineley and Josh ran past the Surfer Dudes, and back into the change rooms to change out of their swimsuits and continue with the challenge.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HOSTS**

Blaineley: Why is Geoff still angry about something that happened so long ago?

Josh: Well... you did buy two sizes of the same jeans and wore the larger ones so people would ask if you lost weight. And you lied about your name. And-

Blaineley: But that's all ancient history! I like to live for now. And right now, I'm focused on the race.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

As the Models, Schemers and Honeymooners departed from their tuk-tuks and raced to the next Don Box at the base of the lush, green cliff, they could hear the Chefs yelling from inside a slowly approaching tuk-tuk. 'MOVE IT, SLOWPOKE!' Monica yelled from inside the tuk-tuk. 'SERIOUSLY, CHEN DOES THE DISHES FASTER THAN YOU!' Punching and kicking noises could be heard from inside the tuk-tuk as it came to a screeching halt. The Chefs jumped out, dusting themselves off, and were first to reach the Don Box as the other three teams stared at them in shock. 'What are you looking at?' Monica glared at the other three teams. They all looked the ground, whistling, trying to act casual as Monica read the tip. 'Travel on foot to the halfway point up the cliff, a popular tourist destination for diving. Whoever is not holding the tip-' Monica breathed a sigh of relief, which visibly annoyed Chen, 'must jump off the cliff and then swim and sprint back up. Once that contestant is back up to the midway point, they must run with their partner to the Chill Zone at the peak.' Chen groaned. 'You're saying I have to jump off a cliff...'

'No time to waste!' Monica snapped. 'The three teams that were there before are already gone!' Monica pointed at the empty air where the Honeymooners, Schemers, and Models stood before. As she spoke, the Gym Junkies, B-Ballers, and Soul Sistas all arrived.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS**

Chen: If I jump off the cliff, you have to make an agreement with me.

Monica: Really? What?

Chen: Get another job so I can run Chen's Chinese Corner by myself.

Monica (fake smiles and slaps Chen hard in the face): Hahahahahahah...no.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Honeymooners, Schemers, and Models all reached the halfway point of the cliff, where Don waited. 'Wait a minute,' Scott said. 'None of us took the tip, so who jumps off?' Don replied matter-of-factly, 'go back to the base of the cliff and collect and tip to find out.' All three teams stood still, not wanting to lose their lead. 'Or take your chances with a penalty.' The three teams all shrugged. 'Penalty,' all six contestants immediately responded.

The next thing the viewer sees is Janet, Brett, and Pierre all plummeting from the cliff into the ocean. 'Ahhhhhhh!' Pierre screamed. 'My hair!' Janet wailed. Brett seemed pretty chilled.

Next, Eva and Lucas, the Gym Junkies, reached the halfway point and Eva prepared to jump off the cliff. She didn't really seem afraid, though her comrade Lucas was sweating buckets.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Eva: (monotone voice) Why were you sweating like that. You are disgusting.

Lucas: I was scared for you, Eva! I know how fragile you are.

Eva: FRAGILE? FRAGILE!? (Eva grabs Lucas' arm and makes a cracking noise). NOT AS FRAGILE AS YOUR ARM, I SEE?

Lucas (screaming) EVA, WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST BROKE MY ARM! AHHHHHHH!

Eva (sighs deeply as Lucas clutches his own broken arm, horrified). Sorry. I got a little carried away.

Lucas: A little? HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO WIN THE MILLION NOW?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Just as Eva collided with the water at the base of the cliff with an enormous splash, the Soul Sistas and B-Ballers came up behind Lucas. 'Good luck, gurl.' Leshanwna patted Leshaniqua on the back a she prepared to jump of the several hundred-feet high halfway point of the cliff. Kobe, a B-Baller, did the same for his partner Brian. 'I wish I had my lucky Wilson here with me,' Brian whimpered. 'Don't worry! You'll be just fine. Dope, even.' And with that, Kobe abruptly pushed Brian off the cliff.

At the base of the cliff on the side of the road, Gina, James, Olivia, and Hannah all arrived at the Don box and collected tips. 'Wait,' James was still in shock after his mother read out the tip. 'You're saying Hannah and I have to jump halfway off that thing?' James pointed to the sky high coastal cliff. 'I'm really sorry, honey,' Gina reassured James. 'You'll be-'

'Move out of our way, old woman!' The It Girls pushed the other two teams out of the way as Britney grabbed a tip. The Bookworms, Study Buddies, Princesses, and Hosts were not far behind them. As the It Girls ran up the cliff, Brett, soaking wet as a result of his jump, caught up to them and jogged beside Britney. 'Ladies,' Brett tried to put his arm around Britney, but he tripped on a rock and teared up on the ground as the girls laughed at him. 'Later, loser!' Britney said. The Study Buddies and Bookworms stepped over Brett's head.

At the diving point of the cliff, Sarah, Justin, and Scott waited anxiously for their partners as all the other thirteen teams arrived. When Brett came walking up the cliff, depressed, Scott encouraged him. 'Come on man, Pierre and Janet are behind you!' And they were. The Models, Honeymooners, and Schemers all sprinted up the cliff as the other teams completed the challenge.

Don was waiting at the Chill Zone, at the top of the cliff. When the three teams all arrived at exactly the same time, Don seemed pleased. 'You know what this means - 1 hour penalty for all three teams.' The Models and Schemers seemed irritated, but the Honeymooners were relaxed.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Pierre: We have nothing to fear.

Sarah: We'll make it. And even if the penalty does expire, it's not like we have to worry about those farm boys and has beens beating us.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Back at the midway point of the cliff, Study Buddy Jack refused to jump off the cliff. Why? He was scared. And, ironically, he was supposed to be the jock of the pair. 'Come on, Jack.' Louis tried to motivate his partner, who was shaking on the ground, sucking his thumb. 'If you jump, I'll do the rest of your homework for you.' Jack stood up and faced Louis, frightening him. 'You were supposed to do that anyway, dweeb. We're the only team that hasn't jumped yet, so maybe you should go if you are so smart!'

While this was going on, Sierra walked up to the princess Cindy and whispered in her ear while they were waiting for their partners. 'Stay away from my man Cody.' With that, Sierra walked off, leaving Cindy puzzled. Next to her, Bill the DJ nodded off to some tunes on his headphones. He was also waiting for his partner, Lex.

Suddenly, Jack picked up Louis and threw him over the cliff. While Louis' yamaka fell off and descended into the ocean, Louis held on to the cliff's edge with his pinkie finger, unbeknownst to Jack, and used his upper body strength to claw his way back up. 'I...am...sick...of...YOU!' On the word _you_ , Louis grabbed Jack's legs from under him, and tossed him off the cliff for real. 'I did it!' Louis beamed. 'I stood up to my bully! ...And possibly killed him.' Louis had never felt more alive. Or guilty.

But Louis was so engrossed in his moment of triumph that he failed to notice that all the other teams had gone.

At the Chill Zone, the Schemers, Honeymooners, and Models penalty expired, causing all of them to fight for their place on the Chill Zone. 'Move it!' Sarah pushed the Schemers out of their way, giving Honeymooners 13th place. The Models followed, finishing 14th. The Schemers, slightly disheartened, dragged themselves onto the Chill Zone at 15th place. 'Did we win...' Brett was dazed from his fall, and eventually fell unconscious due to fatigue.

'Well,' Leshawna remarked, looking down the cliff, 'I think that's it-'

'Look!' Hanna, a Normal One, called out. Louis, carrying Jack on his back, sprinted up the hill and with one last effort, reached the Chill Zone. 'Did we make it?' Louis asked. He was quite frazzled. Jack seemed to be unconscious. Louis dropped Jack, and Don put his hand sympathetically on Louis' shoulder. 'I'm sorry Study Buddies, but you were last to arrive at the Chill Zone. So you're out.' Louis nodded with understanding, and helped Jack up as they walked off.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - DJs**

Lex: Woah. That elimination was intense.

Bill: (Takes headphones off) Got to congratulate the little guy though. He really proved himself today. (Puts headphones back on)

Lex: Yeah, unlike some people (eyes Bill, though Bill isn't paying attention). I still don't know if we should tell the others about the alliance between the Hosts and Models. They didn't really help each other today, but...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The camera now showed only Don's face. 'And that's the second team eliminated! To see more thrilling suspense and drama, tune in to episode 4 of... the RIDONCULOUS RACE!' Don's smile was so bright that it flashed at the camera.

* * *

 **TEAM REFLECTION: STUDY BUDDIES (Accompanied by theme music and flashbacks of their performance)**

Louis: Jack is still recovering from his concussion, so I guess it's just me.

Louis: I'm really proud of what I did on the Ridonculous Race, and I feel like I'm ready to face Jack, or any other bully, at school again. From now on, they can do their own homework! (Sound of phone ringing)

Louis: Mom? You bought the special thermodynamic diaper! Thank you mummy, I wuv you. (Call ends)

Louis: As I said, bullies beware of the marvellous Louis!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Anyone that is actually reading this, please leave reviews or PM me with feedback, suggestions or ideas. It would mean a lot. Bye for now!**


	5. 4 - 'Eely Eels in Ely'

**Episode 4: Eely Eels in Ely (Ely is pronounced the same as Eely)**

 **Initial Location: Seminyak, Indonesia**

 **Current Team Rankings:**

 **1st Chefs, 2nd Gym Junkies, 3rd B-Ballers, 4th Soul Sistas, 5th Mother & Son, 6th Normal Ones, 7th Lovebirds, 8th Princesses, 9th Hosts, 10th Bookworms, 11th DJs, 12th It Girls, 13th Honeymooners, 14th Models, 15th Schemers **

'Last episode, on the Ridonculous Race,' Geoff was shown mocking the wannabe Hosts Josh and Blaineley, clips of Eva breaking Lucas' arm were visible, and Lex the DJ was flailing in the air before landing in the water at the base of a cliff, 'the teams went to Bali, Indonesia, which is known for its beautiful becahes and _dangerous_ tourism industry. They also had to jump off a cliff - how fun! In the end, Study Buddy Louis stood up to his buddy, I mean bully, Jack.' The flashbacks stopped and Don's face became visible. 'But it wasn't enough to save them from getting eliminated. Ready for more mind-blowing action and drama? Well, it seems you've come to the right place. This is,' Don smiled, his teeth flashing white, 'the RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

 **-THEME SONG-**

Last episode's winners, the Chefs, were ready to collect their travel tip. They were beaming. Chen collected the tip and read from it. 'We're catching a flight to somewhere in England! Let's go!'

'Andiamo!' Monica said in her best Italian accent, though it sounded closer to Chinese or even Indian than Italian.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS**

Chen: (singing and moving fists around in a circular motion) _We got first place, we got first place!_

Monica: It's about time.

Chen (puts his arm around Monica): Admit it. You're happy.

Monica: SO HAPPY!

Both: _We got first place, we got first place!_

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Monica and Chen,' Don looked at his watch, 'GO!' The Chefs descended down the cliffs, followed by the other fourteen teams.

Once the Chefs, and the Gym Junkies and B-Ballers behind them, reached the base of the cliff beside the busy road, they called out for tuk-tuks, mini Indonesian cabs. 'TUK TUK!' Eva screamed, and caused multiple car crashes.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: (In an arm cast) We've been going pretty well until you BROKE MY ARM, Eva. I'm not feeling so great now. So maybe you should just, I don't know, tone it down a bit. You're lucky I'm left handed, since you broke my right arm.

Eva: TONE IT- (Lucas gives her an accusing look)

Eva: (Breathes in): Tone it down. Right.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The DJs were later shown arriving at the airport, where most of the teams were. 'Holy Skrillex!' Bill said when he saw the line. 'THIS IS THE LINE?!' Eva screamed. The rest was censored. Lucas tried to calm her down. 'At this rate, we'll never get to-' Connie read off the travel tip, 'Ely,' pronouncing it miscorrectly. Hannah sighed. 'Where even is Ely?'

Don stood in front of a green scr, er, British flag. 'One of the most obscure places we've visited on the race,' Don began, 'Ely is a town in the Suffolk County in southern England. If you couldn't tell from its name, Ely is known for - you guessed it - eels. Pictures of people participating in a festival and a muggy swamp were shown. 'Every year, the citizens of Ely participate in the Ely Eel Day, a festival celebrating the town's namesake. Unfortunately, we could not arrive during the festival for scheduling reasons. Oh well. For the teams' first challenge, they must travel to a swamp near the town of Ely and whoever did not jump off the cliff in Bali must dive in and collect a live eel.'

Once the teams finally got their tickets, Hannah and James looked at each other with dismay. 'So I guess we're not on the same flight,' James said with dismay. 'Oh well, see you in Ely!' Hannah waved as she went on a separate plane to James. Soon, two of the three flights were shown leaving. 'There are three flights,' Don's voiceover accompanied the footage, 'each containing 5 pairs. The first plane contains the Chefs, Gym Junkies, B-Ballers, Soul Sistas and Mother & Son. The second flight contains the Normal Ones, Lovebirds, Princesses, Hosts, and Bookworms. The third and final flight contains the DJs, It Girls, Honeymooners, Models, and Schemers. The first two flights have the distinct advantage of departing Bali 1 and a half hours earlier.

On the first flight, Gina was looking forward to spending some quality time with James. 'Want to watch a movie or TV show together? Let's see, there's Fashionista Flip Flop, The Fatchelor, To-' James shushed her. 'Oh.' Gina was crestfallen. 'So what do you want to do?' She asked. James tucked his hair behind his ear, revealing the headphones.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER & SON **

Gina: Isn't this great, James? 17 hours of just you and me!

James: I wish I was on the same flight as Hannah.

Gina: James, you know I want you to focus on your schoolwork before you get a girlfriend, okay? (Looks at camera) That's good parenting, right?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

In the second flight, Hannah too was thinking about James. As she stared out the window, Olivia knew what she was thinking. 'I'm worried about you, Hannah,' Olivia said. 'Why?' Hannah turned around, genuinely confused. 'Oh.' Olivia put her hand on Olivia's shoulder. 'I just don't want you to get too close to him, in case he just gets... weirded out when he finds out about you.' This seemed to make Hannah sad. 'Hey,' Olivia gave her partner a tight hug, 'I'm just doing what any good friend would do.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES**

Hannah: Olivia has been my best friend since the first year of school.

Olivia: Yeah. I practically _live_ at her house.

Hannah: Olivia and I are so so close. Apart from my family, she's the only one who knows about my- (static)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Back at the airport, a female voice said through a speaker, 'please board the next flight to England. Take off in two minutes.'

'That's us!' Pierre realised. The Honeymooners, Models, Schemers, It Girls and DJs all sprinted to their plane, and all heavily breathed a sigh of relief once they reached their seats. The plane took off almost immediately after the teams arrived. 'Phew,' Pierre sighed with relief, wiping sweat off his forehead. 'That was close.'

Once the plane was in the air, Brett took his golden opportunity to talk to the It Girls. 'Hey, ladies...' Britney, on the aisle seat, turned around to see who had just spoke. Unluckily for her, Brett's armpits were in the way. She sniffed them, eyes widening, and started coughing uncontrollably. 'GO AWAY, YOU BRUTE!' Tiffany yelled. Ashamed, Brett returned to his seat. The Models, sitting behind the It Girls, were amused.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Brett: (sniffs armpits) Do I really smell that bad?

Scott: Yes. And when did we agree on flirting with the It Girls as part of our strategy?

Brett (depressed): Never.

Scott (amused): So why are you doing it? (Bursts into laughter)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

While the Models checked for pores, Lex the DJ gathered every ounce of courage he had and approached them. 'Look,' Lex reasoned, trying to be as nice as possible, 'Bill and I know about your alliance with the Hosts.' The Models stared at him blankly. 'What I'm saying is, I'm not going to let you sabotage other teams. It's just not fair.' The Models burst into a fit of fake laughter. This confused Lex.

'You think we're in an alliance with the _Hosts?'_ Janet asked. 'Well, yeah...' Lex mumbled.

'But that's ridiculous! Justin said. 'Don't you think, Britney? Why would Janet and I be in an alliance with the Hosts?' Britney, now recovered from the stink of Brett's armpits, turned around. 'I know right, those guys are such losers.' Justin stared deep into Britney's eyes, aware that Brett was nearby. 'Britney, what beautiful eyes you have...' He put his hand on her chin as Lex walked away. Britney blushed and giggled. 'Justin...' A few rows away, Brett clenched his fist and gritted his teeth with frustration as he saw Britney and Justin flirting.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - DJs**

Lex: That Justin guy is up to no good... I can feel it.

Bill: (Doing DJ motions) Why do you even care so much? (Continues doing DJ motions)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Justin: So the DJs know about our alliance with the Hosts? That just won't do.

Janet: They have to go. The only problem is...

Justin: How?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - IT GIRLS**

Britney: Is it hot in here, or is it just me? (Fanning herself)

Tiffany: No, I think its... Justin! (Britney faints)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don's voice could be heard again, though this time, the viewer sees the first ten pairs in front of a muggy swamp swarming with eels. The pairs looked nervous. Especially the Bookworms. 'I can't do this!' Clyde stressed. 'I'm a blennophobe! And I can't swmi'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Clyde: One time, when I was little, I went to one of those Nickelodeon slime fests.

Connie: He swallowed so much slime that he ended up on life support. Now he's got blennophobia. It means he's afraid of slime or anything slimy.

Clyde: And you can't get much slimier than eels! (Shivers)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'I'm going in!' Leshawna, a Soul Sista, dived into the deep swamp. Almost immediately after diving in, she found and eel and grabbed it. The eel slipped out of her hands. Aggravated, she grabbed it again. This time, it shocked her. 'Ow!' She yelped as she resurfaced. The other nine teams all had a person in the swamp, though some, like Clyde, were terrified. 'I can't swim!' He wailed, and his glasses fell off as he doggy paddled viciously. Leshaniqua saw this. 'Honey, stand up.' Clyde whimpered and stopped doggy paddling. 'O-okay.' He stood up, and the water only went up to his knees. He beamed. 'Thanks, Leshaniqua!' Leshaniqua smiled too. 'It's nothing. Call me Shannie.' Brian the B-Baller grabbed Leshaniqua by the hand. She blushed. 'Can I call you Shannie?' He asked. 'No!' She snapped, and slapped him in the face. Suddenly, Monica, Kobe, Lucas, and Leshawna all resurfaced, holding eels and being shocked. 'Come on,' Eva groaned, and the four teams raced to the next Don Box, in front of the Ely Cathedral.

While this was happening, the DJs, Honeymooners, Models, It Girls and Schemers arrived. Blaineley seemed relieved that the Models have arrived, as she was completely botching the botch-or-watch. 'A little help?' She asked the Models.

Janet, knowing the DJs were watching, said, 'Why would we help you?'

'Grrr.' Blaineley dived back underwater, got shocked again, though she managed to grab an eel. When she ran back out with it, she slapped Janet in the face with the eel, shocking Janet too. Unfortunately for Blaineley, the eel slipped out of her grip and slithered back into the swamp. 'GET BACK HERE YOU-' Sorry. A lot of swearing from the contestants this season. We'll ask them to tone it down.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HOSTS**

Josh: Should have known not to ally with those plastic doll Models.

Blaineley: Next time, make better choices, Josh!

Josh: You agreed to it too!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Chefs were the first team to arrive at the second Don Box, though Monica was still trembling as she held the eel. 'It's an either-or.' Chen said. 'Either go to a local chef to cook and eat your eel, or go on foot to the nearby field and compete in an eel-throwing competition in the spirit of Ely Eel Day. Then, race to the Chill Zone at the train station.' The Soul Sistas, by this point, had also read the tip. 'We're going to eat you up!' Monica said angrily to the eel, who replied with an electric shock. They ran to the left. 'Let's go throwing, cause I ain't eating no eel.' Leshaniqua suggested, and the Soul Sistas headed right.

Next, we see Don, who was talking to season 1's Vegan team, Laurie and Miles. 'Please...' Don seemed to be begging the Vegans for something, though they obviously weren't interested. Don, embarrassed, addressed the camera.

'For the eel throwing competition, the people of Ely use plastic eels. But for today, teams will throw their real eels at our targets, the Vegans!'

'What?' Laurie screamed. 'You said they were plastic!' Miles complained. But it was too late. Their arms and legs were tied up. The Soul Sistas arrived, and stood behind the line from which they were supposed to throw. Leshaniqua took the eel off the trembling Leshawna, who fainted. 'You got the eel, so I'll get rid of it!' Leshaniqua threw the eel a good ten metres, and it hit and shocked the Vegans.

'This sucks!' Laurie shook as the slimy eel made contact with her.

As Leshaniqua picked Leshawna up and left to make their way to the Chill Zone, the Normal Ones, Gym Junkies, B-Ballers, Hosts, Mother & Son, Princesses and Lovebirds arrived. Leshaniqua smacked her booty, mocking them, as she ran past.

Back at the swamp, only the 5 teams who were on the last flight and the Hosts remained. When the DJs (i.e. Lex) wasn't spying on the Models, Janet took the opportunity to explain to Josh. 'We only said that so the DJs wouldn't be suspicious,' Janet said. But Josh didn't believe her. Janet rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe I have to do this...' and then kissed Josh. On the lips. When she was finished, Josh's chin dropped.

'Do you believe me _now?'_ Janet asked. Josh, seduced, nodded hysterically. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I'm so sorry.' Janet walked away mid sentence. Just as Josh finished speaking, Blaineley emerged from the swamp again with another eel. 'Blaineley!' Josh exclaimed. 'What?' Blaineley was annoyed. 'I'm right here.' Josh explained why the Models pretended not to be in an alliance with the Hosts, but Blaineley was still suspicious. 'I don't know...' she said, holding a limp eel.

'Let me prove it!' Josh looked at Janet, and pointed to Sarah, who was in the swamp but failing to grab an eel. 'Here, I got a big one!' Sarah then lifted about a dozen eels out of the swamp, two of which Scott and Tiffany grabbed. The others all fell out of Sarah's grip. 'UGH!' Sarah, in all her frustration, was the perfect target.

Josh and Janet then jumped in the swamp together, and dunked Sarah's head under the water. She resisted, but wasn't as strong as Josh and Janet. This horrified Pierre and the DJs. 'They're cheating!' Pierre screamed.

'See?' Josh looked at Blaineley, who pointed to the Schemers and It Girls. 'They're ahead of us! Now let's go!' The Hosts then left the swamp, soon followed by the Models, once Justin had grabbed an eel successfully. 'OH MY GOD, WE ARE IN THE BOTTOM TWO AGAIN!' Sarah grabbed an eel but squeezed it so hard it went limp. Next to her, Bill the DJ was botching the challenge, swimming in the swamp even worse than Taylor from season one did in Hawaii.

'Can I please have that eel?' Bill asked politely. His headphones, which he always wore, were gone. Sarah was shocked by a surge of electricity, and found that an eel had bitten her other arm. 'Whatever.' Sarah dropped the limp eel, which Bill caught, and ran out of the swamp with the other eel still on her arm, being shocked every few paces.

'Come on, Bill!' Lex said as the Honeymooners had disappeared from sight. 'We're the last team left!'

Don was waiting at the Chill Zone, and was shocked to see that the Soul Sistas had arrived first. 'We did it!' Leshaniqua dropped Leshawna on the carpet as a train went past. Leshawna regained consciousness. 'I...hate...eels,' She moaned. Just after, the Chefs arrived. 'Did you eat the eel that the Chef cooked for you?' Don asked. 'Because I just called him, and he said he hasn't had anybody arrive all day.'

The Chefs beamed with content. 'I know!' Monica said. 'We cooked it ourselves!' Then Monica licked her lips, weirding Don out. 'Half hour penalty!' Don exclaimed.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS**

Monica: We didn't want that amateurs serving us!

Chen: We have our own very high standards, you know. Chen's Chinese Corner has the best food in Toronto -

Monica: Ahem, you mean Imagine Italy has the best food in Toronto.

Chen (angry): You know what, I'm just going to say it.

Monica (horrified): No, please, don't-

Chen: She ate it raw.

(Awkward silence)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Back to the eel throwing, where all fifteen other teams were except the DJs (not one team other than the Chefs, after grabbing the eels, wanted to eat them), about three eels hit the targets, the Vegans, at once. 'This isn't fair on the animals!' Miles yelled. 'It's so cruel!' Laurie added. This seemed to anger Miles. 'Oh, so now, after a year of eating meat, you feel sorry for these eels?' Laurie mumbled, 'I haven't eaten any eels, though,' an eel whacked her in the face and shocked her. '...Yet.' 'You're disgusting!' Miles gasped. 'I never want to see you again!'

Eva attempted at throw, but got so worked up that she threw the eel too far. 'Remember what I said, Eva!' Lucas reminded her.

The other teams tried not to listen to them bickering. Cindy, nervous, approached Cody, who was throwing his eel to no avail, while Sierra chased after it and handed it to him silently (she was not talking to him, as she was still angry at him).

'Hi, Cody,' Cindy whispered ever so silently. A few birds were perched peacefully on her shoulders. 'Have time for a chat?' As she spoke, Sierra arrived and handed Cody the eel. Before Cody could say anything, Sierra screamed, 'GO HOME YOU CODY STEALER!' Cindy ran away frightened, though the birds that were perched on her shoulder attacked Sierra. The Vegans could be heard arguing and then yelping as more eels were thrown at them.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Sierra: (bandages around her head, covered in scratches) Cody must hate it when girls like that don't leave him alone. (Still refusing to look at or talk to Cody)

Cody: Yeah, I do. Only she isn't the first one. (Awkward silence)

Cody: But at least now I know you still care about me. (Sierra can't help but smile)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - PRINCESSES**

Cindy (upset): Sierra is so mean

Ella: I understand what you are going through. (Comforts her)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Second.' Don said as the B-Ballers arrived at the Chill Zone. 'Third.' The Normal Ones hugged as they reached the Chill Zone.

'And Gina and James are fourth!' Don said. Just when the Mother & Son team arrived, the Chefs' penalty expired and they reached the Chill Zone, finishing fifth. After them came the Schemers and It Girls, followed by the Hosts and Models.

'You two teams, for dunking Sarah's head underwater, get a 20 minute penalty.' Don seemed happy to punish them. The Models and Hosts all groaned. Blaineley flicked Josh's forehead. 'Great, now we might lose!'

'Eighth!' Don said to the Princesses as they arrived. 'Ninth!' Cody and Sierra breathed a sigh of relief when they were announced safe. The Honeymooners and Bookworms arrived not long after, but the Hosts and Models still had 13 minutes to go of their penalty.

Back at the eel throwing, Lex finally managed to hit the Vegans. The DJs' eel, still limp, bounced harmlessly off of them. This horrified Miles.

Eva was still throwing it too far, and the more she failed, the angrier she got. As she saw the DJs leaving, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tossed her now unconscious eel as lightly as she could, and hit the targets. 'Great, now let's go!' Lucas was already halfway caught up to the DJs, and Eva soon followed. The two teams were running neck and neck, and soon within sight of the Chill Zone.

'YES!' Blaineley and Josh celebrated as the penalty expired, even if the Models did get to the Chill Zone just before them. All the teams watched in suspense as the DJs and Gym Junkies, both exhausted, approached.

The Gym Junkies arrived first by a fraction of a metre. 'Congratulations, Gym Junkies, you are still in!' Lucas and Eva celebrated. 'Unfortunately for you, DJs, you are eliminated. Bill and Lex nodded silently, and said their goodbyes.

'What a fantastic episode!' Don's face was now the only thing visible. 'But there is so much more yet to come on... the RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

* * *

 **TEAM REFLECTION - DJs (Accompanied by theme music and flashbacks of their performance)**

Lex: I'm proud of us, dude. I think it's finally time that we moved out of our crummy old basement and hit the big leagues.

Billy: Maybe. Even though we're out, I'm still going to watch the rest of this season! I wonder who'll win?

Lex: Not the Models or Hosts, that's for sure. I hope they get beaten bad.

Billy: Ooooh, BURN!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review feedback and suggestions if you enjoyed :) (Also, Don 'begging' the Vegans for something was not an innuendo. I added it in for a reason that you'll see later)**


	6. 5 - 'English is a Wembley Language'

**Episode 5: English is a Wembley language**

 **Initial Location: Ely, England**

 **Current Team rankings:**

 **1st Soul Sistas, 2nd B-Ballers, 3rd Normal Ones, 4th Mother & Son, 5th Chefs, 6th Schemers, 7th It Girls, 8th Princesses, 9th Lovebirds, 10th Honeymooners, 11th Bookworms, 12th Models, 13th Hosts, 14th Gym Junkies**

'Last time, on the Ridonculous Race,' flashbacks of the Vegans being hit and shocked by eels, Eva failing to throw her eel at the target, and Blaineley slapping Janet in the face with an eel were visible while Don, the host, spoke. 'The teams got up close and personal with eels in Ely, though some acted like slimy eels, too, with the Hosts and Models trying to sabotage the Honeymooners and suffering the resulting penalty.' The flashbacks ended, and Don's facial expression was one of pure enthusiasm. 'Unfortunately, the DJs Bill and Lex were eliminated. Looks like the Models and Hosts don't have to worry about anybody knowing about their alliance on... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!' Don's teeth flashed with a white brightness.

 **-THEME SONG-**

'The first seven teams are ready to leave the Chill Zone, at Ely train station, and take the train to their new destination,' Don narrated at the Chill Zone as the first seven teams, each holding travel tips, boarded the arriving train. The last seven teams stood on the Chill Zone behind Don. 'The last seven teams will have to wait for the next train,' Don pointed out as the last seven teams all groaned. 'For an hour.' They groaned again.

While running onto the train, Brian commented, 'Dude, it'll only be a short train ride. We'll be at the next Don Box in about an hour since we're going to-'

'LONDON!' Don interrupted. He stood behind the national flag of the country the teams were headed to, as he usually did when explaining the destinations. 'Commonly considered one of the greatest cities in Europe - and the world - London is known for its museums, royalty, and other boring stuff...' Don seemed really excited about what he had to say next. '...but today, it's all about SPORT!' Don suddenly put on a Manchester United scarf and held a tennis racquet. 'Teams can expects some rockin' soccer and tennis challenges, both sports which are insanely popular in England.'

The first train was now moving. Inside, the Schemers Scott and Brett read the travel tip. 'Once you arrive at King's Cross Station, London, locate the Ridonculous Race branded helicopters outside...' Scott began. Brett read the rest of the tip. '...your pilot will take you above Wembley stadium, the largest in the city, where you will PARACHUTE ONTO THE SOCCER PITCH AND SAVE A SHOT AT GOAL FROM A PROFESSIONAL SOCCER PLAYER? But both those things are impossible!'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Scott: I don't know why you're so worried. Professional soccer players can't be _that_ good...

Brett: Are you kidding? Those guys never miss!

Scott: If they never miss, then why is the scoring in soccer so low?

Brett: Oh... I never thought of it that way. Do you think Britney knew that?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Chefs, also in the first train, read the travel tip. Monica groaned. 'There's no way I'm doing that,' she said. 'I'd rather-' 'Eat an eel?' Chen said, mocking her. She punched him in the face out of anger.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS**

Monica: You can catch the soccer ball with all the FAT on your stomach, Chen.

Chen: No, you're right. Wouldn't want to upset all the raw eel inside you right now.

Monica: SHUT UP! YOU ATE PAPER ONCE!

Chen: But a raw eel! And it was still alive!

Monica: Wait, what? (Throws up)

Chen: Yuck... (disgusted, also throws up)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Apart from the It Girls, who were doing their hair and nails, Tiffany staring out the window and Britney staring disgustedly at Brett, the other four teams on the train were sitting in groups of two. The Normal Ones & Best Friends sat together, with Gina and Olivia making awkward small talk while Olivia and James were engaged in a deep conversation and comparing phones.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER & SON **

James: Mom, I think I want to move out when I leave home.

Gina: What?!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'I can't believe we're going to London!' Hannah exclaimed. Olivia nodded vigorously. 'I've never been outside Ontario before, let alone another continent! This Race is so cool!'

Across the train, the Soul Sistas were pretending not to notice the B-Ballers staring at them. 'She's...almost as beautiful as a fresh pair of Air Jordans...' Brian said dreamily. Leshaniqua, offended, turned around. 'What do you mean almost?' She yelled.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshaniqua: You know, if Brian played his cards right, he might - just might - have a chance.

Leshawna: Hmmm... I wonder...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - B-BALLERS**

Kobe: You know, I think you're in despreate need of (flexes biceps) a wingman.

Brian: Whatever. Just help me get Leshaniqua to like me, please!

Kobe: Wingman Kobe the rescue!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The second train had finally arrived, and the seven last teams hurried on. The Bookworms, Connie and Clyde, were crushed in the stampede of the other six teams.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: We haven't really been doing all that well in the race so far. I suppose we aren't exactly contenders...

Clyde: Yeah (sigh). 16th, 10th, 11th... But remember that time we were on the second flight and not the third!

Connie (snorts): Yeah, that was so cool!

Clyde: The Race is proving to be extremely difficult, though. Right now I just want to go home and read a book.

Connie: Don't say that Clyde! We can still win. We will use out smarts (points to brain) to dominate! Or something.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Honeymooners, once the train was moving, sat down angrily. Sarah gave the Hosts and Models dirty looks. Blaineley the Host stuck her tongue out at them. Justin waved, a cruel smile etched on his beautiful face.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Sarah: We are doing absolutely horrible in the competition so far!

Pierre: 15th, 13th, 10th...

Sarah: And those stupid Models and Hosts tried to drown me in that swamp. I'll mash up their pretty faces! (clenches fists)

Pierre: Something is up with those to teams. Maybe they...

Sarah: Don't be ridiculous.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HOSTS**

Blaineley: Those Honeymooners are so hilariously pathetic.

Josh: The funniest part is that they consider themselves athletes. (laughs)

Blaineley: 27 marathons! (laughs) Please! (laughs hysterically)

(Blaineley laughs so hard that she farts and burps at the same time)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Janet: Almost as soon as the DJs realised we were a threat, they were eliminated.

Justin: And I think the Honeymooners aren't far off that same conclusion.

Janet: You know what that means. (both flip hair evilly)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

As the second train was still going, the first train arrived in King's Cross station. 'Move out of our way!' Scott pushed the It Girls over as he and fellow Schemer Brett tried to beat them to the helicopters. 'Hey! Don't do that!' Brett said as the It Girls shouted extremely rude insults at Scott for ruining their makeup. 'Are you alright?' Brett asked Britney with shiny eyes. She didn't say anything, but just looked at him awkwardly. 'I guess... I'm alright...'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - IT GIRLS**

Britney: Maybe Brett isn't as brutishly ugly as I remembered.

Tiffany: (applying fake lashes) Whatever, just don't go there.

Britney: Where?

Tiffany: _There._

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Finally, the It Girls and Schemers arrived at the fourteen branded helicopters, three of which were already taking off. 'This'll be easy,' Scott smirked, as the Schemers and It Girls went on their respective helicopters. As the Schemers and It Girls left, the Normal Ones and Mother & Son arrived at the same time. 'Good luck!' Hannah shouted to James and Gina as she and Olivia boarded their plane. 'Bye...' James said, though the helicopter had already left.

'Okay, let's go,' Gina stepped into the nearest helicopter with her son James. The only problem was that the pilot, an elderly man, was asleep. And he was snoring. Loudly. 'Get him to wake up,' Gina commanded. James poked the man, played loud music from his iPod into the pilot's ear, but still his response was nothing but snoring. 'We need to wake him up,' James exclaimed, or the other teams might catch up!'

Meanwhile, on the train, Lucas was excited about his and Eva's chances. 'You know,' he said, all cheery, 'if you keep your act together, and we crush this sporting challenge, we could even win the leg!' Eva, wearing her usual disinterested expression, stomped on his foot hard, causing him to gasp.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: You know, you're cool in the gym Eva, but your extreme cutthroatedness is making me frustrated! Why can't you be nice?

Eva: Why can't you shut up?

Lucas: Ok, I bet you that if you calm down during the challenge - _during the challenge_ \- we will do well. Top 5, surely.

Eva: It's a bet.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

In another carriage, Cody was in a conversation with the Princesses Ella and Cindy, though he didn't really seem interested. He kept looking at Sierra, who was sitting far away from them, trying to remain aloof. 'So, when did this whole princess thing start?' Cody asked. The question seemed to confuse Ella. 'We've always been-'

'When I met Ella,' Cindy explained, 'she was already into princesses. I became a princess after we became friends.' Cody nodded slowly. 'Right.. and how old are you?'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - PRINCESSES**

Cindy: Maybe Cody is right. We're both 18 - princesses are for little girls.

Ella: Don't say that! He is obviously not the right prince for you.

Cindy: That's because he's not a prince.

Ella (stern): Cinderella Bella Nella Madeline Eleanor Melapathy-

Cindy: Don't call me by my full name! I'm not a princess and I'm getting changed the next chance I get! (storms off)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Sierra talked to the cameraman, with the Princesses and Cody talking in the background. 'It's so hard to pretend like I don't care,' Sierra confessed. 'Because I'm so a-n-g-r-y ANGRY!' Sierra grabbed a photo of Cody out of her pocket, ripped it in half angrily, and glared back at Cody. When he didn't notice her, she became sad, and tried to put the pieces back together.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Cody: Those princess girls are so weird...

Sierra: REALLY? I mean... whatever...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Mother & Son team Gina and James still struggled to awaken their pilot. 'The first six teams have probably finished the first challenge by now!' James stressed. Gina, putting on a brave face, moved the still-snoring pilot to the back seat and got ready to pilot the helicopter. 'Mamma's gotta fly when momma's gotta fly,' she rasped.

James grabbed the two parachutes and sat in the co-pilot seat. 'It's great that you're flying the helicopter and all, mom, but where you trying to be cool?' Gina became embarrassed, and the camera then cuts to the Mother & Son helicopter wobbling in the air, with the pilot still snoring in the back.

The Soul Sistas were then seen standing at the edge of their helicopter, parachutes attached. As the B-Ballers, Chefs and Schemers all jumped out of their copters, Leshawna and Leshaniqua finally willed up the courage to jump out of their helicopter into Wembley Stadium. 'Ahhhh... I THINK WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!' Leshaniqua screamed while she and Leshawna were falling. As she said this, a harsh wind blew Leshawna and Leshaniqua past the soccer pitch and into the crowd seats - they weren't even able to use their parachutes. Both of the girls could be seen groaning, and Leshawna suddenly threw up.

Once they recovered, the Soul Sistas went to the goals of the soccer pitch, where a few other teams were, and attempted the first challenge. 'This will be a piece of cake,' the pro soccer player, whose job was to score goals against the teams, said in a British accent. 'None of these teams have even come close!'

'Yeah, well that's all about to change,' Leshawna said, getting into the goalie position. 'I bet-' before she could finish the sentence, the soccer ball went flying past her.

'The teams are advancing towards Wembley Stadium, some quicker than others.' Don's voiceover was accompanied by a montage of the Schemers, Normal Ones and It Girls failing the soccer challenge, the teams on the second train reaching their helicopters, and the Mother & Son arriving at the air above Wembley stadium.

'How are we going to do this?' James asked his mother Gina. If Gina let go of the controls, the plane would crash. The only way they could complete the challenge without being arrested for the murder of an elderly man was to wake him up.

'I know!' Gina exclaimed as another helicopter arrived. 'I have some prunes in my pouch,' Gina pointed to pouch she wore at her waist. 'What will that do?' James asked. Suddenly, he got it. 'Ahhh...right.' James unzipped his mother's bag, took the prunes from their packet, and forcefully shoved them into the pilot's mouth. 'Eww, old people food,' James said as the pilot swallowed one and woke up. As the man opened his eyes, she snatched the other prunes from James' hand and gobbled them up, leaving the Mother & Son confused. The man, making grumbling noises, swapped positions with Gina. As he put on his parachute, James realised that the man looked familiar.

'Eugene!' James realised. Eugene nodded. 'Eugene... how are you?' Gina asked. 'Have things been alright with Abby after you were eliminated?'

All of a sudden, Eugene started crying, still manning the helicopter somehow. The Mother & Son looked at each other, unsure of what to do, and decided what to do.

Gina and James were then shown parachuting from the helicopter, Gina trying (but failing) to hold her son's hand. 'I'm too young to die!' James yelled.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER & SON**

Gina: See, baby, we're a great team! As Mother & Son, we can overcome anything!

James: Mom...

Gina: Yes James?

James: You called me baby. Why?

Gina: Because you're my baby, coochicoochicoo... (squeezes cheeks)

James: Oh my God. Stopstosptostospsotsstotstop. (shivers)

Gina: I feel sorry for Eugene, though. He's obviously seen better days.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don's voice could then be heard yet again, though he was not visible on-screen. 'All the teams are now at Wembley stadium,' he narrated, 'though nobody can save any of this professional soccer player's shots.' The Normal Ones, Lovebirds, Bookworms, and Honeymooners all failed to save the goal as soccer balls whizzed past them at the speed of light. Eventually, it was Eva's turn. Calmly, she stood still as the soccer player's foot touched the ball, and the other thirteen teams and Lucas watched in suspense as the ball... hit the crossbar. 'It still counts,' Don commented.

'Yessss!' Eva and Lucas ran out of the stadium, and to the next Don Box on the side of the road. Eva read the tip. 'Take a cab to Wimbledon, and return a serve from one of last year's tennis rivals in a botch or watch challenge. Whoever didn't save the soccer goal must play.' Lucas shrugged. 'This'll be easy. Weren't last years tennis rivals super old? We'll be finished as soon as we get there.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: I tell Eva to calm down, she does, we win. Coincidence? I think not.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Back at Wembley Stadium, the soccer player was inconsolable. He had never, ever, missed a shot at goal. Ever. 'GO!' He yelled at all the teams, crying, 'LEAVE ME ALOOOONNNEEEE!' The teams all ran, afraid, and eventually reached the Don Box on the street next to Wembley stadium. 'Will we get a penalty for that?' Pierre asked Sarah as they ran. 'Who cares, now move it losers!' The Models, Justin and Janet, pushed their way past the Honeymooners. The teams all yelled for cabs at the side of the road after collecting their tip, and soon only the Bookworms and Princesses remained. As the Bookworms collected their tip, they gasped. 'It's a boomerang!' Clyde said in awe. When the Princesses arrived, Clyde pointed the boomerang at them ruefully. 'Sorry...'

'How are we supposed to do the challenge again if we didn't even do it in the first place?' Cindy asked. Don suddenly appeared as the Bookworms left, and addressed Cindy. 'I'll allow what happened before, but a boomerang is a boomerang. Cheer that soccer player up, get him to take a shot at goal, and save it.' The Princesses nodded, and went back to Wembley stadium.

The other teams, however, had all located Gerry and Pete after arriving at Wimbledon. The teams stood in two separate lines since there were two tennis courts: one with Pete, another with Gerry. While Leshaniqua and Brian were on the courts, Leshawna approached Kobe. 'Listen,' Leshawna said. 'I know Brian likes my girl Shannie, and she got a lil thing for him too.' Kobe nodded as suggested, 'are you saying we should try to hook them up?' He asked. Leshawna rolled her eyes. 'Of course that's what I'm saying!' Before she could say anything else, Kobe said, 'I know two other people we could hook up...' He meant himself and her. Leshawna grabbed Kobe by the shirt and stared at him, trying to intimidate the B-Baller. 'I'm taken. Now are you with me?' The Bookworms watched the whole exchange.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: Interesting.

Clyde: Verrrrry interesting.

Connie: I still can't believe we found a boomerang!

Clyde: Shhhh! We don't want anybody else to know!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Gerry and Pete were throwing each other insults from their respective courts. 'You hit it like a girl,' Pete mocked as Gerry served out. 'You hit like a _baby_ girl!' Gerry sneered as Pete did the same. Both were so terrible at serving that the teams had been waiting for hours. The challenge certainly wasn't as quick as Lucas and Eva originally thought. 'HURRY UP ALREADY!' The current teams collectively screamed. Slowly but surely, the teams finished the challenge and the line diminished. A few teams even got a bite to eat while they were waiting.

Back at Wembley Stadium, Cindy and Ella were trying to cheer up the soccer player by singing and summoning animals. 'Why don't you give it another shot?' Ella asked. 'Don't give up so soon!' Cindy encouraged. The soccer player remained gloomy. This frustrated Cindy.

'You know what?' She dragged the soccer player up off the grass by his shirt and threw the soccer ball at his chest. 'Things in life aren't always perfect, like a fairytale. Sometimes you might like a boy in a complicated relationship. But sometimes you just have to get over the fantasy, wake up, and MOVE ON. Now kick that ball at me as hard as you can.' At first, Ella and the soccer player just stared at her blankly, but she snapped them back into reality with a click of her fingers. 'Come on,' Cindy urged the player as she approached the goals, 'we don't have all day, and it you help us, we'll split the million with you!'

The soccer player, now reinspired, took another shot with Cindy as goalkeeper and Ella watching intently. The player kicked the ball as hard as he could, but Cindy caught it with her chest. The force of the kick hit her so hard that she slid back... and her blonde wig fell off, revealing her true hair colour: ginger. 'Let's go!' Ella sung, and she and the obviously-in-pain Cindy sprinted out of the stadium. 'Thank you!' The soccer player yelled out. Nobody heard him - he was now alone in the huge stadium.

Thanks to some clever editing, the Princesses were next seen running up to the tennis courts were Gerry and Pete and the Bookworms STILL were. The other teams were all done. 'You go,' Cindy gave Ella the tennis racquet that was on the floor and shoved her onto the free court, with Gerry. Gerry kept hitting the serve out, and because of his unintentional stalling, the Bookworms finished first, running to the nearby Chill Zone. 'Wow,' Cindy said to herself, 'those old guys must be really slow. The Bookworms probably arrived here over an hour ago!' As she said this, Ella came back. 'I like your new hair,' she pointed out. 'No time!' Cindy was already running to the Chill Zone, which the Princesses reached last. The other teams and Don all stood at the carpet of completion, standing in the order of arrival. Somehow, the Honeymooners had finished in first, greatly annoying the second placing Gym Junkies as they gloated. The B-Ballers and Models followed them, after which were the Soul Sistas, Hosts, and Schemers.

'I'm sincerely sorry, Princesses, but you are cut from the race.' Don really did seem sorry, but was also surprised at Cindy's hair as the Princesses hugged and said their goodbyes. So was Cody. 'I'm sorry you had to go,' he said to Cindy ruefully. 'Don't worry,' Cindy replied. 'Good luck with you're girlfriend, though.' She pointed to Sierra. This shocked both Cody and Sierra (who blushed). 'Oh...she's not my...'

Don interrupted Cody with his usual enthusiasm. 'And that concludes episode 5! Don't forget to watch out for more drama and action on the next instalment of... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

* * *

 **TEAM RELFECTION - PRINCESSES (Accompanied by theme music and flashbacks of performance)**

Ella: My my, what a great experience!

Cindy: Yes, I feel like I've learned a few things. I think we should both be a bit more aware of reality from now on.

Ella: Okay, but surely we can sing a song first!

Cindy: Let's do it!

Both sing: _The Ridonculous Race, is totally ace, and filled with grace, Don is a great host with the moooooost!_


	7. 6 - 'Gondolwhatevas'

**Episode 6: Downriver rumble**

 **Initial Location: London, England**

 **Current Team Rankings:**

 **1st Honeymooners, 2nd Gym Junkies, 3rd B-Ballers, 4th Models, 5th Soul Sistas, 6th Hosts, 7th Schemers, 8th Chefs, 9th Normal Ones, 10th It Girls, 11th Lovebirds, 12th Mother & Son, 13th Bookworms **

Don recited his regular intro. 'Previously, on the Ridonculous Race,' a montage of the highlights of last episode were shown: Gerry continually serving a tennis ball out to Ella, a professional soccer player crying, the Bookworms finding a boomerang, and Eugene waking up as he swallowed a prune. 'Our 14 remaining teams took the train to London, where they competed in sport-centred challenges. Well, Eva and Lucas did. The other teams just abandoned the second part of the first challenge, and the second challenge wasn't exactly difficult thanks to crusty old veterans Pete and Gerry. So not a tough day, really - unless you count the Princesses, who due to being on the receiving end of a boomerang from the Bookworms, were cut from the race.' Once the highlights were over, Don stood on the Chill Zone, in front of the 13 teams on a busy London street. 'Four teams have been eliminated,' Don said dramatically, 'and thirteen remain on... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!' Don's toothy grin was so bright that it's white flash was visible on-screen.

 **-THEME SONG-**

The Honeymooners, last leg's winners, were ready to leave the Chill Zone. 'You can go now,' Don said, irritated, since the Honeymooners seemed to be waiting for something. 'I know,' Sarah beamed. 'We're just savouring the moment.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Sarah: We are not surprised _in the least_ that we won.

Pierre: I'm just surprised we didn't win the first four legs.

Sarah: I'm surprised that Pierre didn't rise to challenge in those four legs, therefore hindering our performance.

Pierre: WELL I'M SURPRISED THAT- (static)

Sarah: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, YOU- (static)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'I give 'em six more months,' Justin chuckled to his partner, Janet, and the It Girls. The Honeymooners, still basking in their glory, didn't hear this. But Brett did.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Brett: Oh, those Models think they're _so_ funny.

Scott: (points to himself) We are the antagonists of this season, US!

Brett: Yeah, the Schemers, or whatever. The Models are just...pfft...

Scott: Models?

Brett: Yeah, so why don't they just stand there and look pretty, so we can do our job!

Scott: Which is winning!

Brett: I also need to make sure Justin and Britney don't get together.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Bookworms, at the back of the line, were delighted. Well, Connie was. Clyde just seemed sad.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: I can't believe we actually sabotaged a team! Us! Connie and Clyde! We really are a force to be reckoned with.

Clyde: I feel bad for the Princesses, though. (Picks up a book and reads)

Connie: I know what you mean. I wonder what they're doing right now? Oh, I love that book!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Honeymooners continued to mock the other teams, especially the Gym Junkies who were behind them. 'Get used to losing,' Pierre sneered at Eva, 'since-'

'SHUT UP AND GO!' Eva screamed. She grabbed Pierre by the head and threw him onto the Don Box. Her face was read with fury. 'Eva!' Lucas shouted. She began to calm down.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: (Lifting weights) Eva's calmness worked out last leg, but I still think we can do better than second. For that reason, she's not going to emotionally respond to anything for the whole day.

(Eva keeps same face)

Lucas: And besides, when I talk to her, it seems to calm her down.

(Eva looks at Lucas in the corner of her eye)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Honeymooners took their tip. 'Fly to Venice, Italy,' Pierre said, still dazed. 'Pick up a gondola and a camera from the gondola station nearest to the airport. Travel down Venice's Grand Canal, one team member rowing, another taking exactly 100 pictures.' Sarah read out the rest of the tip. 'Eventually, you will be surrounded by a pizzeria on one side of the canal and an art museum on the other. If you decide to go into the art museum, whoever played tennis in London needs to accurately paint one of your pictures to the satisfaction of a local artist. If you decide to go to the pizzeria, cook a delicious pizza to the satisfaction of two special guests.'

'After that,' Don continued, 'teams must make their way to the Chill Zone, in the middle of a courtyard near the two shops.'

Sarah shrugged. 'Sounds easy,' she said, not waiting for Pierre, as the teams all collected their tips and ran to the airport.

At the airport counter, Justin and Janet bought their tickets. 'Ha! Only 6 teams can board the first flight!' The Models mocked the Schemers, in seventh. 'And it doesn't leave till three hours after ours! We'll be at the Chill Zone before you're even at Venice!' After this, Justin began sweet talking Britney. This made Brett so mad that he punched Justin in the face. 'My face!' He wailed as he went down.

'Uh, mean much?' Britney walked away from Brett to join her partner Tiffany.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - IT GIRLS**

Britney: Poor Justin. His beautiful face...

Tiffany: That Brett is so mean!

Britney: Totally. Such a loser.

(Tiffany sniffs herself)

Tiffany: OH CRAP! I'M OUT OF CHANEL NO.5!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The first flight left immediately, and the Honeymooners, Gym Junkies, B-Ballers, Models, Soul Sistas and Hosts all boarded it. The other 7 teams, bored out of their minds, could do nothing but wait at the airport for 3 hours.

On the first plane, the Honeymooners gave the Hosts and Models dirty looks. They gave no thought to the fact that they were sitting near each other. Janet looked at Josh out of the corner of her eye, and nearly face palmed as Josh actually turned his head and body towards her. Still. The Honeymooners didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Justin: The best part is that the Hosts actually trust us now.

Janet: The only problem is when to let them go...

Justin: Exactly. Timing is key.

Janet: Is there anything we wouldn't do for cosmetic surgery?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The first flight touched down in Marco Polo airport, Venice, and the first six teams hustled to the gondola station. 'Quick!' Sarah sorted through the many piles of gondolas. 'Find one with a camera!'

'Got one!' Leshaniqua and Brian said simultaneously. The Soul Sistas and B-Ballers shoved gondolieri out of the way as they started to row and take pictures. 'Sorry!' Leshawna apologised after accidentally hitting one with an oar.

Within a few minutes, all six teams had gotten gondolas and had begun rowing and taking pictures.

After about an hour of rowing, the B-Ballers felt a thump on the side of their gondola. 'What the heck was that?' Brian asked, almost dropping his oar. 'It was the Hosts,' Kobe replied bitterly, as the Hosts caught up to the B-Ballers' gondola and started thumping it with their oar. 'Hey, stop!' Brian yelled. 'Not cool!' Kobe added angrily.

'Sorry, but that's show business,' Blaineley said as she swiftly snatched Brian's oar from his hands, as her partner Josh rammed the two gondolas together. 'What the hell?' Asked Kobe, as the Models rowed up to the other side of the B-Ballers' gondolas. 'Oh good,' Brian sighed with relief a the Models came. 'Can you guys help us-'

Suddenly, the Models started ramming into the B-Ballers' gondola too. Both Justin and Josh created dents with their oars. 'Seriously?!' Kobe complained, enraged. The Hosts and Models rowed on, laughing.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - B-BALLERS**

Kobe: I can't stand those good for nothing Models and Hosts! That was clearly a foul!

Brian: Maybe those DJ guys were right. Maybe the Models and Hosts _are_ in an alliance.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

As Kobe took his 100th and final photo, Brian felt his feet get wet. 'Ah, Kobe,' he said nervously. 'What?' Kobe said. His eyes widened a he felt the water too. 'We've got no oar, and we're sinking!' The B-Ballers tried paddling the gondola along with their hands, but it was no use. The gondola was just too heavy.

'While the B-Ballers struggle to keep moving, the last seven teams can finally board their flight,' Don narrated as the last seven teams were finally airborne, rushing out of the airport and onto their flight. 'Some of the teams are taking the long wait followed by a 2 hour flight quite well, while others... not so much.'

When Don said that a few teams were taking the wait well, he obviously meant the Normal Ones. They were talking to James, as usual. 'Okay guys, I'm gonna go back to my mom now.' 'Bye!' Olivia said, but Hannah was silent.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES**

Hannah: Usually his mom has to tell him to go back. Is he losing interest in me? Does he think I'm weird?

Olivia: You're reading into this _way way way way way WAY_ too much, Hannah. I'm absolutely certain he likes you.

Hannah: Really?

Olivia: Really.

Hannah: I just hope he doesn't freak out when I tell him my secret.

Olivia: Why? (Hannah doesn't respond)

Olivia: Han?

Hannah: What?

Olivia: You were saying...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Back in Venice, Brian and Kobe had just about given up. 'What are we gonna do...' Brian said solemnly. 'This is almost as bad as the time I missed that three-pointer.' Kobe sulked. 'And I never miss three-pointers!'

'Somebody need help?'

Brian and Kobe, up to their knees in water, turned around with huge relief. It was Leshawna and Leshaniqua. 'Well, what y'all waiting for? Get on!' Leshaniqua said, while rowing the gondola. She stopped as Brian and Kobe hopped on. The gondola sunk slightly from the extra weight. Leshaniqua tried to look disinterested as Brian greeted her. 'What happened to you guys?' Leshawna asked.

'The Models and Hosts rammed into our gondol-whateva, and they made a hole.' Kobe sat down at the back of the gondola with Leshawna, and pushed Brian towards Leshaniqua. 'Help her row, man,' Kobe said as he winked. 'O-okay...' Clumsily, Brian put his hands on the oar, and helped Leshaniqua to row harder. The gondola started moving faster, and Leshaniqua blushed as Brian's hands moved from the oar to hers.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshawna: Ooooh, it's getting' hot up in here!

Leshaniqua: No way. I told myself I wouldn't make a fool out of us on TV.

Leshawna: Come on Shannie, I know you like him!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Honeymooners finally reached the spot where the art museum and pizzeria were. 'Drawing or pizza?' Sarah asked. 'Drawing, honey,' Pierre said as he looked through his photos. 'I love you,' He added. 'Whatever, let's just go,' Sarah grabbed Pierre's arm and they docked the gondola and entered the art gallery.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Pierre: Would it kill you to just say, 'I love you too?' Just once?

Sarah: Fine. I love U2.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Hosts and Models followed, and both picked the pizzeria. 'It can't be that hard,' Josh said while running. 'Just follow the recipe!'

Soon, all the first six teams reached the second challenge, and most of them were finding it a breeze. 'Finished!' Pierre announced. The Italian artist approved of Pierre's painting of the Venetian buildings, and the Honeymooners exited the museum and were shown sprinting towards the Chill Zone, were Don waited patiently. 'Congratulations on first place for the second time in a row!' Don congratulated the Honeymooners with his hands in the air.

While this was happening, the Models, Hosts, B-Ballers, Soul Sistas and Gym Junkies served their fresh pizzas to the special guests: Noah and Owen. 'Mmmmmm. these pizzas look great,' Owen sniffed the pizzas and inhaled them all at once. 'Owen!' Noah scolded. 'We were supposed to share those!' Owen chuckled and farted. 'Oops, sorry.'

The second flight touched down in Venice, and the last seven teams all collected their cameras and gondolas. 'Hahah, take that Chefs!' Scott whacked his oar onto Chen's head while both teams rowed their gondolas through the Grand Canal, knocking him unconscious instantly. 'WHAT THE HELL?' Monica screamed as the Schemers rowed away while nervously laughing, fearing for their lives.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS (Chen unconscious)**

Monica: I guess its up to me to take charge, as usual.

(Chen's body slumps over)

Monica: You're forgiven. It's those Schemers that need to pay!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'The race for first is over,' Don narrated, 'but the race for last place is heating up.' As he said this, the Models arrived, followed by the Hosts. 'You guys get an hour penalty for trying to sabotage the B-Ballers.' The Hosts didn't seem to mind, but the Models were unusually worried. 'My stress pimples!' Justin was hyperventilating, which was not a good look. 'Are they showing?' The Soul Sistas, B-Ballers, and Gym Junkies all arrived when the Hosts and Models' penalty still had 50 minutes.

'The last seven teams are completing the challenge unusually fast,' Don said as so-called Lovebirds Sierra and Cody paddled their way past the other remaining teams. 'Woah, Sierra!' Cody said, astonished, as they reached the art museum. 'That was amazing!'

'Thanks,' she giggled, but then put her hand over her mouth. She had to remain aloof.

The Schemers arrived at the art museum just as Sierra began painting a picture of Cody (who watched awkwardly) and left her camera with the six others the Italian artist had been given. 'The Models and Hosts only have 10 minutes left of their penalty,' Don narrated, 'and seven other teams are fighting to stay in the Race.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Cody: Sierra, you were really great in the rowing challenge. Can you just talk to me?

Sierra: (Takes a deep breath) Okay fine. Just promise me that you won't flirt with other girls.

Cody: What? We're not dating. I can flirt with whoever I want. (Sierra turns around again and crosses arms)

Cody: Fine.

Sierra: Really? (Sierra hugs Cody, but then tries to act cool). I mean, whatever.

Cody: But only because there are no cute girls for me to flirt with, unless one of the Normal Ones or something wanted a piece of the Codemeister.

Sierra: Uggh, take a hint!

Cody: I know you like me, I'm not retarded. I've seen Total Drama All-Stars and I remember you stalking me ever since I first went on TV.

Sierra: Oh. (blushes)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

A BEEP noise and the penalty clock reaching 00:00 signified that the Models and Hosts could finish. 'Fifth place,' Don said as the Models re-arrived at the Chill Zone. 'Sixth,' he said to the Hosts.

The Normal Ones, Mother & Son, Bookworms and Chefs were still rowing across the Grand Canal. 'How much longer?' Clyde, rowing for the Bookworms, looked as if he was about to collapse.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Clyde: I don't really have much upper body strength. Okay, none at all.

Connie: But you are the _gentleman,_ Clyde. And if you've read a romance book, you'd know that the man must take charge.

Clyde: But I'm not a man.

Connie: What are you then?

Clyde: I'm not a bird.

Connie: What?

Clyde: I'm not a plane. (Connie's eyes widen)

Connie: No, stop, don't say it-

Clyde: I'M SUPERMAN! (Does superman gestures, pretends to fly)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'There's the pizzeria!' Monica said excitedly. She grabbed the unconscious Chen, jumped overboard, and swam across the other side of the canal, making her way to the pizzeria. The other three remaining teams, shocked at Monica's seemingly superhuman strength, departed from their gondolas normally and advanced onto the art museum, with cameras in tow. 'Maybe _she's_ actually superman,' Clyde said in awe.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - CHEFS (Chen unconscious)**

Monica: A pizzeria? An Italian restaurant? This challenge was _made_ for me. The only reason we don't get many customers back home is because of Chen and his stupid Chinese food. With me flying solo, the Chefs are destined to crush those other teams...that are left.

(Chen falls on Monica's lap)

Monica: He's a burden even when he's unconscious.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Chefs went to the part of the pizzeria where Noah and Owen were. 'You got to eat all of the other pizzas, Owen,' Noah was saying. 'And I'm starving. I don't care who makes it, I'm eating this one.' Owen nodded, not even sad. 'Okay, bro. After all those, I'm actually FULL!'

Monica approached the Reality TV Pros with a confident strut. She pretended she wasn't carrying an unconscious fully grown man under her shoulder. 'I'll be cooking a pizza for you today,' Monica said in her strange attempt at an Italian accent. 'I'd like to let you know that I'm a professional Chef, so you can expect a lot of exotic flavours.'

This made Noah and Owen excited. 'Want me to blindfold ya, buddy?' Owen asked while Monica was cooking. 'Then you can guess what's on the pizza - she said it'll be exotic!'

Noah shrugged. 'Sure. Why not.' He put the blindfold on so he would not be able to see the pizza.

The Lovebirds arrived at the Chill Zone. 'Seventh place to the Lovebirds.' Don announced. 'Yay!' Sierra squealed as she and Cody joined the first six teams.

Back at the art museum, Brett was painting a picture of Britney. 'I took it when we were on the gondola,' she said dreamily. It was terrible. Scott rolled his eyes. 'I'm finished!' Britney announced. The Italian artist, impressed with her painting of the Canal, gave the It Girls the heads up. 'It's beautiful, Britney!' Brett said when he saw the painting. But she had already left. The Normal Ones & Mother & Son were well on track to finishing. 'Great work, James.' Gina encouraged her son, who had nearly finished painting.

At the pizzeria, Monica had finished her pizza: it was covered with insects, fingernail clippings, what looked like mustard, and slime. 'Lunch is served,' Monica said majestically. She put Chen in the seat opposite Noah and Owen and gave the pizza to Noah. 'Uh, Noah, are you sure...' Owen tried to warn his friend.

'No, the more exotic the better.' Noah opened his mouth to take a bite, and just as he was about to put the pizza in his mouth, Chen awoke and was horrified at what he saw. 'Noo!' He said in slow motion. 'Don't eat Monica's food!' But it was too late. The deed had been done. Noah instantly threw up. 'Fingernail clippings?' Noah said, horrified. This insulted Monica. 'What are you talking about? It's the finest Italian food!' Chen sat Monica down and told her not to move. 'I've got this,' he said.

As Chen began cooking the pizza, the Bookworms finally reached the Chill Zone. 'We didn't lose!' Connie said zealously. 'That's right,' Don announced with wide eyes, 'you've finished in eleventh place!' Don then addressed the camera. 'Only two teams remain: the Chefs and the Schemers.'

In the art museum, Brett's (second) painting was shown being approved by the artist. 'To the Chill Zone!' Scott screeched. When they reached the Chill Zone, Don put his hand on Brett's shoulder. 'Half hour penalty.' 'Why?' Scott asked. 'You knocked a man unconscious with an oar.' 'We didn't mean to.' Scott protested. 'And that's why I'm giving you half an hour instead of an hour. Rules are rules.'

In the pizzeria, things were looking up for the Chefs, even though they were unaware that they only had a few minutes left. 'One fresh pizza, coming up,' Chen gave a slice of pizza to Noah, and the rest to Owen. Both gave him a thumbs up. 'This is the best pizza I've ever had!' Owen shouted.

'Let's go, Monica!' Chen said, realising the challenge was done. The Chefs ran to the Chill Zone, but they saw before even arriving there that they were in last. The Schemers had just made it. 'Chefs, you're out.' Don said. The Chefs solemnly hung their heads down, said goodbye to the few teams that cared, and left. 'That's the end of another action packed episode,' Don concluded at the Chill Zone. 'But be ready for the next episode of... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

* * *

 **TEAM REFLECTION - CHEFS (Accompanied by theme music and flashbacks of performance)**

Monica: I guess it's alright we didn't win.

Chen: Really? Getting knocked unconscious sure sucked.

Monica: Wish we could get revenge on those Schemers, but oh well. (Are shown walking down streets of Venice)

Monica: You know, you surprised me. With the pizza. We should open a pizzeria together.

Chen: I've got the perfect name: _Chen's Pizzeria._

Monica: For once, I agree with you.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review suggestions/feedback! bye!**


	8. 7 - 'Go to Hell'

**Episode 7: Go to Hell!**

 **Initial Location: Venice, Italy**

 **Current Team Rankings:**

 **1st Honeymooners, 2nd Soul Sistas, 3rd B-Ballers, 4th Gym Junkies, 5th Models, 6th Hosts, 7th Lovebirds, 8th It Girls, 9th Mother & Son, 10th Normal Ones, 11th Bookworms, 12th Schemers**

'Last episode, on the Ridonculous Race,' some of the highlights from last episode included Owen eating five pizzas at once, Noah taking a bite of Monica's disgusting pizza, Chen being knocked unconscious by Scott, and the B-Ballers' gondola sinking. 'The thirteen teams travelled to beautiful Venice, where they had to ride a gondola to their second challenge: either cook a pizza or paint one of the 100 pictures they took of the city.' The highlights stopped playing, and Don's face was visible. 'The Models and Hosts tried to sabotage the B-Ballers, but it didn't work. The Schemers tried to sabotage the Chefs, and it did work. Wow. A lot of foul play this year. In the end, Chefs Monica and Chen, or should I say Chef Chen and his friend Monica, bit the dust. Get it? Bit, because they're Chefs?' Groaning sounds could be heard around Don as he smiled at his own joke. Suddenly, his face went serious again. 'I shouldn't joke,' he continued, 'not when things are getting so serious on...THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!' Don unleashed a toothy grin and his teeth flashed a bright light. Viewers say colgate, producers think surgery.

 **-THEME SONG-**

'We're in Venice,' Don said excitedly, 'and the first team to hit the next Don Box is: the Honeymooners. Again.' The Honeymooners seemed to be doing what they did at the start of the first leg - mocking the other teams and celebrating their first place position. 'Get used to losing!' Sarah said to Eva, but she got no response. 'I said GET USED TO LOSING!' Again, Eva stood still like a statue. 'Whatever,' Sarah muttered, finally approaching the Don Box. She read the tip to Pierre, making sure the other teams could not hear. 'Fly to Trondheim, Norway, and go to Hell. WAIT WHAT?' Sarah lunged at Don. 'GO TO HELL? WHY DON'T YOU-'

'ENOUGH!' Don pushed Sarah off him and brushed himself off. All the contestants were looking at him strangely. Except for Eva. She just looked at the ground, barely blinking. 'Wait, the travel tip said to go to hell?' Tiffany asked, confused. Don took a deep breath.

'Hell is a town in Norway,' Don explained, standing behind the Norwegian flag and pictures of signs that said 'WELCOME TO HELL' and the freight building at Hell Station that said, 'HELL GODS-EXPEDITION.' (Meaning Hell Cargo Handling). 'Teams must take the train there from the airport, and find this building.' Don pointed at the aforementioned picture. 'After some special guests take a photo of the team in front of the building, they can collect their next travel tip.' There was a collective _ah_ from the teams. 'Don wasn't being rude, he was just stating the location.' Olivia, a Normal One, said. 'It has an interesting name indeed.' Connie added. 'Yeah, whatever,' said Lucas. He looked at Eva. 'Eva?' He moved his hands up and down in the air in front of her face, but she didn't even blink. 'Eva?'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: (Lifting dumbbells with good arm) I don't know how our team is turning out - things don't look so good. I've still got a broken arm, which apparently I'll have for another two weeks, so I guess I'll have this stupid cast for the rest of the Race. And Eva's basically a statue at this point. Maybe she could show a _little_ bit of emotion, since our placing has gone down ever since she stopped talking.

(Eva blinks)

Lucas: A blink! She blinked! Thank-' (Eva punches Lucas in the face, but still does not move any part of her body except for her arm)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Now that that's all cleared up, I guess the Honeymooners can start now.' Don fixed his hair as the Honeymooners started the leg. 'Don't forget to change into warmer clothes while you're flying!' Don called out after the teams after they all started running to the airport. As the Lovebirds collected their ticket, Cody groaned. 'We're on a later flight!' He complained to Sierra and the five teams behind him. 'WHAT?' Scott exclaimed. 'That's right!' Don narrated. 'The first six teams, the Honeymooners, Soul Sistas, B-Ballers, Gym Junkies, Models and Hosts, all get a two hour advantage over the other teams.' He chimed.

As the first six teams boarded their plane, the Lovebirds, It Girls, Mother & Son, Normal Ones, Bookworms and Schemers were forced to wait. 'Okay,' Brett said as the Schemers sat down. 'I'm gonna go talk to Britney-'

Scott pulled him back down. 'What? No! Let's think of which team we're going to sabotage next...' Scott looked around evilly. 'The Mother & Son?' Scott shook his head. 'The Bookworms?' 'No...' Scott mutttered. 'What about the Lovebirds?' Brett said, a little too loudly. The other teams all turned their heads. When they finally looked away, Scott muttered, 'purrrrrfect...' and failed an attempt at an evil laugh.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Scott: It's only the sixth leg, and we've sabotaged two teams already!

Brett: Hey Study Buddies, Chefs, what's up?

Scott: We are like the best Schemers ever.

Brett: Yeah, can I go talk to Britney now?

Scott: No! Sit!

(Brett sits)

Scott: (laughing) Now roll!

(Brett rolls)

Brett: Ow!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Cody: I wonder what the Schemers were saying about us...

Sierra: THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT THE NEW HOT COUPLE! (covers mouth)

Cody: What?

Sierra: I'm sorry, I just can't not talk to you anymore!

Cody: Okay... how many more legs till this thing is over?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'The first six teams have arrived in Norway,' Don said as the plane landed and the first six teams ran to the Don Box. 'The last six teams are still on the way.'

'Where's the train station?' Blaineley looked around as the other Host, Josh, shivered. 'It's so cold...' he said, teeth rattling. 'It's over this way!' Justin pointed ahead and ran with his partner Janet. 'Thanks, alliance buddy!' Josh stopped warming himself and followed the Models.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Janet (flips hair): I hate when they call us their alliance buddies.

Justin: Maybe we should help them less.

Janet: But they're our alliance buddies!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HOSTS**

Josh: See, Blaineley, they helped us! I bet they really will take us to the final 2, all things considered.

Blaineley: (looking around wearily) You know as well as I do not to trust anyone, Josh. You never know what's gonna pop out at-

Josh: PROJECTILE! (Pie is flown through the air and his Blaineley in the face. Josh wipes some cream off her face with his hand, and eats it)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Models, Hosts, Honeymooners, B-Ballers, Soul Sistas and Gym Junkies all boarded the train, fog coming out of their mouths as they breathed. 'To Hell!' Lucas shouted. On the train, the Honeymooners made sure to sit closest to the exit. 'The train ride is not even half an hour long,' Janet said sarcastically, 'so there's no need.' The Hosts pushed the Honeymooners away from the door, causing Sarah to storm off. Pierre followed her nervously, biting his nails. 'What am I gonna get her...' he muttered. That's right - he didn't get her a honeymoon present! He just told Sarah it was a big surprise for after they won the Race.

The six teams arrived at Hell, and found their destination at Hell Station. 'That's so cool!' Kobe exclaimed as he looked at the yellow building which had the words 'Hell - Gods-Expedition' written on it. The teams then all gasped in shock when they saw two 'hellish' figures standing in front of them. 'This place is actually called Hell.' The girl said in monotone. 'I know,' the guy responded, just as lifeless, 'I want to live here. This place has a dark energy which I love.' A bunny wearing black makeup hopped onto his shoulder. 'Loki feels it too.' He added.

'Who are you freaks?' Leshaniqua screamed. 'Don't be rude,' Sarah nudged Leshaniqua, feigning sincerity. The teams all stared expectantly at the two teens, one boy and one girl, and the rabbit. All three seemed to be goth. Or emo. Or hipster? Either way, they were extremely creepy and they were the team from last season making their cameo.

'Don't act so surprised,' the girl, Crimson, said in an murky voice. 'We know you were all thinking it.' Ennui, the male goth, nodded slowly as the other teams became embarrassed. He held up the camera. 'Now who wants to take a photo in front of Hell station?' His voice lacked enthusiasm.

'Say cheese.' Ennui rumbled as he took photos of the teams in front of the sign. 'Welcome to Hell!' Pierre said while Crimson took a photo of the Honeymooners. 'Shut up!' Sarah punched him, just as the photo was taken. As the teams continued, Loki gave each a travel tip. 'Okay...' Lucas was shocked when the bunny held out the tip. 'Eva, what does it say?' He asked. Eva, barely speaking, said, 'go to the coast where the Ridonculous Race branded waterskis are. Whoever didn't cook a pizza or paint in Venice must drive the waterski to Longyearbyen, in Svalbard.'

Suddenly, Don stood on the Chill Zone. 'If teams make it here in time, they'll witness a special treat. The last team to arrive at the Chill Zone,' the camera close-uped on Don's face, 'may be cut from the Race.'

The first six teams found their waterskis, which also contained maps, and took the first six that were lined up. 'Wait till the teams found out that we rigged the first six boats!' Don said as the teams hit the icy waters. 'We thought it would even out the teams and make things more interesting. Speaking of other teams...'

'CHEESE!' Sierra put her arm around Cody as Ennui took the photo of them in front of the yellow building at Hell station. The teams had all arrived at Hell by this point. She laughed at the name while Cody blushed - she was showing him affection again, and he had to admit he was enjoying it. 'Whatever,' the It Girls shoved past them, looking for waterskis.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - IT GIRLS**

Tiffany: Hell is such a loser town. It's so freaking cold!

Britney: But you can't judge a book by its cover...

Tiffany: Don't you mean a mall by its range of shoes?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'It's been a few hours since the first lot of teams hit the water,' Don said. The viewer could see the first few teams gasp in surprise as their jests stopped - all at the same place. 'What the Hell?' Brian asked, shivering as he held on to the rope connecting to the waterski. 'Very funny.' Eva grunted. A few heads turned. Most of the contestants forgot that she could talk. 'Well, what do we do now?' Leshawna, who was floating on water now that the waterskis had all stopped, was getting irritated. The teams all tried to restart their waterskis, but nothing seemed to work. 'Great, we're stuck!' Josh called out.

Meanhwhile, the last six teams were catching up, and had all started waterskiing to Longyearbyen.

'We've been here for hours!' Sarah called out, just as another few teams past them. 'See ya, suckers!' The Schemers mocked the teams. This made Justin angry. He pulled out his mirror and threw it at the Schemer's waterski. It immediately stopped. 'What was that?' Brett called out. The It Girls passed, and Scott and Brett jumped onto their waterski, startling Britney. 'You ladies mind if we hitch a ride?' Brett asked. But it wasn't a question. Both teams were already on their way to Longyearbyen, and Britney could do nothing since she was outnumbered.

Just as the Bookworms passed the last six teams, the Gym Junkies', Honeymooners', Models' and Hosts' waterskis all started working. 'To victory!' Lucas called out, leaving the Soul Sistas and B-Ballers alone. 'What are we gonna do?' Kobe sighed with despair. Leshaniqua and Kobe just kept restarting their engines, but to no avail.

Don stood at the Chill Zone at Longyearbyen, and it was getting dark. The Schemers and It Girls arrived. Scott arrived at the carpet of completion first, but Brett let the It Girls pass. 'Brett!' Scott complained. 'The It Girls won, and now we only got second!' But Brett wasn't sorry - he wasn't even listening. He stared at Britney, who was celebrating.

'Third.' Don said to Normal Ones. 'Fourth!' The Mother & Son were happy with their placement. From fifth, the Lovebirds, to tenth, the Gym Junkies, Don went through all the teams. When the Models arrived, Dom gave them a 20 minute penalty. 'That's for ruining the Schemers' waterski with the mirror,' Don said disapprovingly. 'THAT WAS YOU?' Scott was enraged.

'It's working!' Kobe said as he got his engine going again. It was nighttime now, and the Soul Sistas hopped on to the B-Ballers' waterski. 'Only because we owe you guys.' Kobe winked. 'Hurry up! I'm freezing back here!' Kobe yelled.

The Models' penalty expired, and the Soul Sistas and B-Ballers finally reached Longyearbyen. Both teams reached the Chill Zone at the same time. 'Which one of us is going home?' Leshaniqua asked, secretly hoping she and her cousin were still in the game.

'Nobody,' said Don gleefully, 'since it's a non-elimination round!' The Soul Sistas and B-Ballers celebrated, but many of the other teams were irritated by this. 'Waste of time!' Somebody called out. 'James, don't be rude!' Gina responded to the voice.

'But since all twelve of you teams arrived in time, you'll get to witness-'

'Look!' Clyde pointed to the sky. 'Aurora Borealis! The Northern Lights!' The sky became filled with green and pink lines. Many teams gasped at the majestic sights. Sarah, who was usually not one for romance, grabbed her husband Pierre and kissed him hard on the lips. Brett's, James', and Brian's eyes all went shiny, and they stared at their individual crushes, Britney, Hannah, and Leshawna. 'The Aurora is so romantic!' Connie commented, as Leshaniqua and Brian shared their first kiss.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshaniqua: I can't believe I actually did that! I kissed a white boy on TV!

Leshawna: You finally found yourself a new boyfriend after-

Leshaniqua: You know we don't speak of my past relationships, Shawnie.

Leshawna: Whatever floats ya boat, Shannie.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The same could not be said, however, for James and Brett. Both Hannah and Britney pulled away with awkward looks on their faces.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES**

Olivia: Why did you turn away?

Hannah: I was nervous! I can't kiss him _before_ I tell him my secret!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Amid all the romance and awkwardness, Don decided it was the perfect time to sign off. 'Well, nobody was eliminated, but a team is bound to go home next week! Who will it be? Will Brian and Leshaniqua last? What is Hannah hiding? Find out next episode on... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

* * *

 **I just wanted to say that the chapters will progressively get shorter, since they are way too long at the rate I'm going. I also wanted to inform anybody reading that I won't be updating a lot for the** **next few weeks, possibly not at all for nearly a month. I'll see how I go.**

 **Thank you to anybody who's reading, and to those who have left reviews. Please leave reviews as it is the only way I can find out how to improve! Are you rooting for any team in particular? If you go to my profile, you should see a poll on which you can vote for a team. Thank you and bye! (Also, Google 'Hell Norway' to see some of the stuff mentioned like the yellow building at the train station. It's real, I promise).**


	9. 8 - 'Meanwhile, In Antarctica'

**Thankyou for over 1,400 views, 2 reviews, 4 follows and 6 favourites! Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll try to make up for it by updating at least twice a week once my school holidays start in 10 days or so.** **Here's episode 8!**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Meanwhile, In Antarctica**

 **Initial Location: Longyearbyen, Norway**

 **Current Team Rankings:**

 **1st It Girls, 2nd Schemers, 3rd Normal Ones, 4th Mother & Son, 5th Lovebirds, 6th Honeymooners, 7th Hosts, 8th Models, 9th Bookworms, 10th Gym Junkies, 11th Soul Sistas, 12th B-Ballers **

'Previously, on the Ridonculous Race,' goths Crimson and Ennui were seen smiling in front of a sign that said 'Hell' and Leshaniqua and Brian were kissing under the Northern Lights, 'the teams went to Hell, literally! But it was cold... UNTIL the Models tried to spice things up with some sabotage though it ended up costing them with _another_ penalty. Nobody was eliminated for the first time this season, but things heated up even more when the romantic Northern Lights caused everyone to make out with each other.' The flashbacks ended, and Don grinned a bright toothy smile. 'Well, not really. The Honeymooners did since they are married, but LESHANIQUA AND BRIAN KISSED which is way more interesting. How will this play out? How will everything else play out? The only way to find out is to watch this episode of... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

 **-THEME SONG-**

It was nighttime, and the Aurora Borealis was still going, and Leshaniqua was still blushing, but nothing would make Don stop the Race.

'It Girls, you're first,' Don said, to which the It Girls beamed. 'Duh,' Tiffany replied, trying to remain calm. 'However, there are no flights to where we are going,' Don announced. 'But there are... THESE!'

The camera switched to twelve helicopters parked near the Chill Zone that were seemingly absent just before. 'There are pilots freezing half to death in there - actually, the same ones from London due to budget and stuff - so see you in Antarctica!'

The teams were all extremely shocked at this - well, Eva was still trying not to show emotion so that she didn't lose her temper. 'Antarctica?' Connie wailed.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: I'm allergic to cold (sneezes)

Clyde: I read a book about Antarctica, so I know a few things that most people wouldn't know.

Connie: Like what?

Clyde: Umm, it's a cold desert.

Connie: Don't be silly Clyde - everyone knows Antarctica is a desert, and that it's average elevation is 8,200ft, and that it has wind speeds of up to- (static)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The Gym Junkies were shown being among the last teams to reach their helicopter. The pilot gave them a warm welcome.

'Hiya-'

'JUST SHUT UP AND FLY!' Eva roared. Lucas was surprised - looks like the Eva he knew was returning. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed about this, so he used his default phrase, which he always said when he didn't know what else to say.

'This sucks.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: For no reason at all, we only stayed in Longyearblahblah for like 5 minutes. And our placing is slipping down?

(Eva is breathing heavily)

Lucas: Eva is not much help without her anger either. (Eva goes red)

Eva: FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT! I'LL BE ANGRY AGAIN, OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANNA SEE **ANGERRRRRRRRRR?**

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'The teams are all set in their helicopters,' Don narrated as the twelve helicopters disintegrated into the horizon. 'But the flight to Antarctica will be cold and long...65 hours long, to be exact.'

Over two days later, Don stood at the Antarctic coast in front of some strange building when a helicopter finally arrived. The first helicopter landed on the icy coast, and the shivering Honeymooners stepped out of it. 'Where am I?' Pierre said, with bags under his eyes. Sarah stretched out her limbs while saying, 'that has got to be the longest flight in human history.'

Don laughed wickedly. 'Not far from it.'

'Where's the next tip?' Sarah demanded.

'We couldn't legally put a Don Box here,' Don explained, holding up a tip, 'so-'

'No-one cares!' Sarah called out as Pierre snatched the tip and the Honeymooners ran off to God-knows-where.

Just as this happened, another team arrived: the It Girls.

Tiffany stepped out of the plane first, clutching herself because of the cold. 'Oh my God... we are actually in Antarctica...'

Don handed the It Girls a travel tip while he beamed. 'I was waiting for an opportunity to introduce today's location!'

Don now stood behind a map of Antarctica. 'Antarctica, located at 'the bottom of the world' is the world's highest, coldest, driest, windiest, and COOLEST continent! Wildlife in the area ranges for orcas to penguins to seals to albatrosses!' A picture of each animal appeared onscreen as Don spoke. 'For today's challenge, teams must complete two simple yet difficult tasks: first, they must search for a penguin egg with a Ridonculous Race brand on it, though there are hundreds of eggs to choose from and each is guarded by an adult penguin. Once a team member has found an egg, they must balance it on their head all the way to the Chill Zone.'

Don now stood at the Chill Zone, despite having greeted the It Girls a second ago. Either Don was a ghost, or the creator of the Ridonculous Race 2 was just really good at editing. 'The last team to arrive at the Chill Zone will _definitely_ be eliminated from the Race - nobody is safe.'

As the It Girls started to make their way to the huge crowd of penguins, Don sighed with loneliness. 'It's so cold out here...' he said, drawing patterns in the ice. 'When are the other ten teams coming?'

As he said this, ten helicopters landed in front of Don, all at once. A crowd of twenty contestants trampled him, and as they left, he lay bruised on the ground, twitching. 'I'm alright!' He gasped suddenly, though there was nobody left to care. The teams had all begun the challenge.

'Wow!' Brian gasped as he saw a colony of hundreds of penguins, adults that were sitting on eggs. The colony only added to the beauty of the Antarctic landscape.

'What ya waiting for?' Brian was so distracted that he did not even realise that Leshaniqua was standing right next to him.

'Uh...' she stammered, the icy wind blowing in their faces at record speeds, '...the weather is nice.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshawna: Ha! You must've looked like an idiot!

Leshaniqua (blushing): I was nervous, okay!

Leshawna (shocked): Oh oh.

(static)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LESHAWNA**

Leshawna: Leshaniqua is never nervous. _Never._ The only time I remember her being nervous was when she was the maid of honour at our other cousin's wedding... and she threw up all over her dress!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The teams had all started working on the challenge, which essentially required them to steal a penguin's egg from under it.

'DO IT!' Eva yelled.

Lucas wiped his forehead of sweat with his broken arm - even though he was on the coldest landmass on earth. He glanced at a large male penguin that was giving him a death stare, almost daring Lucas to take his egg to see whether or not it was branded. 'But the penguin is looking at me weirdly!'

Standing near them were the Lovebirds Cody and Sierra. 'Tsk tsk tsk,' Sierra upturned an unsuspecting male penguin only to find that it wasn't even sitting on an egg. 'Some people, right Cody?'

'Yeah...' Cody looked at the Gym Junkies. 'Some people, right? '

He turned back to Sierra to see that she was staring at him lovingly. 'Sierra...'

'Sorry!' She returned to normal.

Little did the Lovebirds know, they were being watched. Not by one team - not even by two - but by three.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Scott: Cody, Sierra, you are officially our next target!

Brett: Can't we focus more on, like...

Scott: On what?

Brett: ...CRUSHING THE MODELS!

Scott: That was... enthusiastic...

Brett: Justin keeps hitting on Britney, though...

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was doing just that. 'Those are very beautiful gloves you have... Britney.' Justin said smoothly, stroking Britney's hands.

'Thanks...' Britney looked up from her gloves. She leaned in, and...

'Justin!' Janet called out while scouring the penguin colony for a branded egg and angering many penguins as a result.

'Coming!'

Justin left Britney where she stood, saddening her and deeply enraging an observant Brett.

'I think we should target the Lovebirds next...' Janet suggested to Justin and the Hosts, '...since I feel like they are the weakest team left.' Janet followed this contentious statement with her signature hair flip.

'What about the Bookworms, though?'

As Josh said this, the Bookworms were shown struggling to push an adamant penguin off its egg. 'MOVE!' Clyde roared while pushing the penguin over, showing an unusual feat of strength. 'It's a branded egg!' Connie pointed out. She carefully placed the egg on her head and the Bookworms were gone like that.

Next the Bookworms were shown arriving at the nearby Chill Zone, Connie still balancing the penguin egg on her head. As they stepped on the carpet of completion, much to Don's surprise, the egg fell off Connie's head and splatted into pieces and the liquid inside once it made contact with the ground. 'I'll let you pass,' Don deadpanned.

'First place!' Connie and Clyde celebrated, since this was the only thing in their lives that they had ever won apart from the annual Mathletics competition at their school.

Back at the penguin colony, the teams were struggling to find a branded egg, and the penguins as a whole were getting annoyed.

'Found one!' Olivia the Normal One announced to her friend Hannah. Hannah took the branded egg, resulting in a slap from the penguin. 'I'm sorry...' she said, dazed. The egg flew straight out of her hands and into the hands of James, who dropped it immediately. 'Oh, I'm sorry guys...' He said, looking at the cracked egg.

'James!' Gina, James' mother, scolded him. How hard was it to catch a potentially lethal projectile without dropping it?

The Normal Ones, because of their bashful nature, simply laughed awkwardly and said it was okay. James could tell they were kind of annoyed, though, and felt guilty.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER & SON **

James: I feel like such an idiot!

Gina: Actually, maybe you dropping the egg was for the best.

James: Why?

Gina: Not to sound dismissive, honey, but I don't think-

James: You don't think Hannah and I actually have a chance? Of course, this is so _typical!_

Gina: James. You know I only want the best for you-

James: You forced me to go on this stupid show to get out a bit, and now that I meet somebody you suddenly just want to focus on the game. Make up your mind! (Storms off)

Gina: ...Boys, am I right?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott approached Sierra and Cody who were still failing to find a branded egg. In fact, Cody had a red mark on his cheek from being slapped by a penguin, which he tried to heal with ice.

'So...' Scott walked up to Sierra and Cody.

'No.' They said immediately.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - LOVEBIRDS**

Sierra: How stupid does Scott think we are? (Puts hands on hips)

Cody: We are not allying with him! I saw Total Drama Revenge of the Island!

Sierra: You'd think he'd try to trick the newbies... ugh!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Not much later, Janet approached the Lovebirds - who no longer considered themselves Lovebirds obviously - in an attempt to gain their trust while the Hosts and Justin watched from behind an unusually large penguin, pretending to be doing the challenge. 'Hey guys, I saw that Scott guy trying to form an alliance with you. Cheap, right?'

Cody looked at her wearily. 'Not as cheap as what you are doing now.' Janet fake sighed, and out of nowhere kicked the penguin behind her in the chest, revealing a branded egg!

Even Janet could not hide her surprise.

'Uh... you know what? To show you that I really mean no harm, why don't you take this egg?' Janet held the egg up to Cody, who graciously accepted it. Sierra placed in on his head, but it wobbled a bit.

The penguin Janet had kicked brushed itself off though muttered angrily to its fellow penguins. It was clear.

The penguin colony was not happy about this challenge.

* * *

'Ow!' A penguin bit Leshaniqua in the wrist when she tried to steal its egg. 'Hey, lay off!' Brian shouted at the flightless bird. 'I'll dunk you any second!'

The penguin growled at Brian, causing him to jump suddenly into Leshaniqua's arms.

'Hahaha! Who's the girl in the relationship?' Kobe watched them, laughing, though the penguin gave him a glare as well.

'You know, we work well together.' Leshawna commented to Brian. 'Since you are Brian's, uh, wingman, and Shannie's ma gurl, I got an idea.'

Kobe's eyes lit up and so did his 'professional' basketball shoes that responded to an increase in heat rate. 'An alliance?'

'An alliance.'

'Don't drop it, Codykins!' Sierra tried to calm Cody as he stressed over the wobbling egg on his head. 'Oh no...' He gasped as the egg reached a worrying angle.

'You can't use your hands!' Sierra reminded as Cody was about to reach up to stabilise the penguin egg.

The penguins around Cody and Sierra were obviously not happy, and there were scattered cries of protest.

'We need to get out of this colony and onto the Chill Zone,' Sierra said nervously.

'AHH!' Cody screamed like a girl when the egg went SPLAT on the ice. 'How is that even possible?' He screamed.

Then all hell broke loose.

The penguins, seeing one of their own reduced to a pile of goo on the ground, all went nuts. Many chased after Cody and Sierra, and many seemed to be just running around.

'Look! A branded one!' Sarah pointed at an egg that was left by one such penguin.

A few more teams spotted branded eggs, and were able to escape the pandemonium and reach the Chill Zone.

Don was obviously in a good mood as more teams started flooding in. 'Second!' He said to the Honeymooners.

'Third and fourth!' Don announced to the Models, and then the Hosts who followed behind them.

As the penguin colony fell into anarchy, the Mother & Son, Soul Sistas, B-Ballers, and Normal Ones reached the Chill Zone, though only the Normal Ones managed to keep the egg intact.

'Can we keep it?' Olivia asked her partner Hannah quietly.

She shrugged. 'Why not?'

The It Girls and Schemers arrived at the Chill Zone as the Normal Ones spoke.

Back at the penguin colony, only two teams were yet to reach the Chill Zone.

'I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!' Eva screamed with a cracking voice while stomping on all the eggs around her. 'Eva, come back!' Lucas, behind her, was struggling to keep up. He managed to find a branded egg and place it on his head, though he was unable to catch up to her and some penguins had become chasing him.

It was a weird day in Antarctica.

Cody and Sierra were running for their lives and had not even thought about collecting their egg. Gradually, a circle of angry penguins surrounded them.

'WAIT!' Sierra announced before the penguins began to systematically maul them. 'I was a mother, too, once. I know how you feel.'

Cody nudged Sierra. 'Sierra... these are male penguins.'

That was when he saw a branded egg on the ground between two penguins near him.

'Sierra... kick!' He yelled while diving for the egg.

'What?' The penguins closed in, and Sierra knew what to do.

Assuming a ninja stance, she begun to kick every penguin once it closed in.

Meanwhile, Don and the ten safe teams were waiting expectantly for the last team.

'They're coming! The last team!' Pierre announced.

'But who is it, the Gym Junkies or the Lovebirds?' Olivia asked, still holding her penguin egg.

'Whoever it is,' Don interrupted, 'they will be safe. The last team is _out.'_

After a brief moment of suspense, the second last team arrived. It was...

the Gym Junkies.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: Eva was not angry enough before, and now she is way way way too angry.

Eva (breathing deeply): Maybe... the Race was... a bad idea.

Lucas: It's been okay I guess-

Eva: I SAID IT WAS A BAD IDEA! (Eva begins punching Lucas, though he is actually able to defend himself since he is also a Gym Junkie)

Lucas: This sucks.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

The teams waited at the Chill Zone as Cody and Sierra arrived, not even bothering to balance the egg on Cody's head.

'We're out?' Cody asked for confirmation. Don nodded sadly. 'It's been a pleasure having you on the Race.'

Cody and Sierra looked at each other with newfound friendship. Because of this Race, they weren't the stalker and stalkee anymore, nor where they the Romeo and Juliet that Sierra initially wanted. Both realised that this friendship would be much better than a relationship or being stalked would have been.

Don turned to the camera. 'That's it for this episode. For more drama, suspense, and excitement, tune in next time on... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!' The episode concluded with Don's signature grin.

* * *

 **TEAM REFLECTION - LOVEBIRDS (Accompanied by theme music and flashbacks of performance)**

Sierra: Wow. It sure is cold in Antarctica.

Cody: We'll live.

Sierra: Yeah.

(silence)

Sierra: What you said before is still true, right?

Cody: About the contract?

Sierra: Yeah.

Cody: Of course! I don't want to stop seeing you.. as a friend, I mean.

Sierra: Really? Yay! Because-

(Penguin stampede approaches)

Cody: AHHH! PENGUINS!

* * *

 **Remember to vote for who you want to win at the poll in my profile! If you don't, your favourite team could be eliminated...you never know... Thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **Also, I know penguins don't 'sit' on the eggs, it was for comedic effect.**


	10. 9 - 'Paintball Picchu'

**Episode 9 - Paintball Picchu**

 **Initial Location: Antarctica**

 **Current Team Rankings:**

 **1st Bookworms, 2nd Honeymooners, 3rd Models, 4th Hosts, 5th Mother & Son, 6th Soul Sistas, 7th B-Ballers, 8th Normal Ones, 9th It Girls, 10th Schemers, 11th Gym Junkies **

'Last time, on the Ridonculous Race,' last episode's highlights included Cody and Sierra being surrounded by a mob of angry penguins, and James dropping a penguin egg and watching it crack on the icy ground with dismay. 'The twelve teams went to Antarctica! Things got a bit out of hand when a colony of penguins attacked our contestants, though more interestingly, the B-Ballers and Soul Sistas formed an alliance while the Gym Junkies and Mother & Son are beginning to show signs of falling apart.' After the highlights ended, the host Don held out his arms and flashed a toothy grin. 'Get ready for more action packed drama here on... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'

 **-THEME SONG-**

Don and the eleven remaining teams stood at the coast of Antarctica - the competition was moving fast. 'Teams, as you know, there are no Don Boxes here,' Don announced. 'So get on your helicopters!'

The teams scurried onto the eleven helicopters, some more flustered than others, which took off to an unknown destination.

'Where are we going? Can I get down?' Someone screamed.

'Funny you should ask that,' Don said, wearing strange tribal-like garments while standing in front of a map of the Andes. 'Since we're not going down - in fact, we're going up to the top of the Andes! Machu Picchu, everybody!' Some photos of the Lost City of the Incas replaced Don on the screen. 'Machu Picchu, because of its location in the mountains, was not found and destroyed by the Spanish conquerors like most of the Inca Empire. To this day, nobody really knows for sure what it was used for, and it remains one of the world's greatest mysteries.'

On the helicopter, the Bookworms were celebrating their win.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: Talk about an unexpected victory!

Clyde: See... even the underdogs get their time in the spotlight.

Connie: We mustn't be too confident, though. It is unlikely to happen again.

Clyde: Until the finale, you mean!

Connie: Even if it doesn't, just one win is enough.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

In a few other helicopters, it was complete pandemonium.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - GYM JUNKIES**

Lucas: We're slipping down the ranks. Second to last place, twice!

Eva: STOP COMPLAINING AND MAYBE WE WILL ACTUALLY WIN A LEG! IF YOU DIDN'T BREAK YOUR STUPID ARM-

Lucas: Eva?

Eva: WHAT?

Lucas: You broke my arm.

Eva: I DON'T CARE! YOU-

Lucas: And... it's good to have you back. (smiles)

(Eva blushes)

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

That wasn't the case with the Mother & Son team though.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MOTHER & SON **

Gina: James, talk to me. You've never ignored me for this long before...

(James ignores Gina)

Gina: C'mon... James!

Gina: Seriously! We'll lose the Race if you keep behaving like this!

James: Good.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Hours later, the teams had all arrived at the Cusco airport - all at the same time, strangely enough. The contestants ran along the tarmac, each determined to reach the Don Box at the airport first.

'Move outta our way, lady!' Pierre demanded as he threw an elderly tourist away from the Don Box. 'Ok..' Sarah grabbed the tip with so much force that the Don Box swayed. 'We're catching a train to Machu Picchu, Pierre! Let's go go go!' The Models and Hosts ran behind them, trying to trip them at every opportunity.

'We'll get them,' Josh the Host muttered to Sarah and Pierre. 'What the hell did you just say?' Sarah turned around. 'That's it, I'm gonna cut one of those-'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HONEYMOONERS**

Sarah: The Models and Hosts are working together to defeat us. It's obvious.

Pierre: Those two idiots from the first few episodes were right.

Sarah: Who were they again? The Dancers, right?

Pierre: Weren't they called the Singers? Musicians, maybe?

Sarah: Whoever they are, they're right.

Pierre: (to camera) Yeah, thanks Dancingicians! You were right all along!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - HOSTS**

Josh: For now, we are just gonna follow the Models' lead.

Blaineley: But the day will come when we bite them in the back. It is only necessary.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

As soon as all the teams were on the train to Machu Picchu, James walked over to the Normal Ones, leaving his mother Gina alone.

'I can't believe you actually took the penguin egg,' James said to Olivia.

'I thought it would be cool, but until it hatches, it really is just a useless egg...'

'Look!' Hannah, James' secret crush, pointed at the penguin egg. Cracks were starting to form on its sides.

'It's hatching!' James exclaimed. As the egg split into two, a black shape squirmed in between the two pieces, soaked in unknown fluids.

'Ewww...' Britney came over to observe the baby penguin. 'That's so gross...' she commented.

'What's so gross...' Tiffany asked, not looking up from her phone.

'The penguin.'

'What peng- AHHH! IT'S DISGUSTING!'

'Hey! Leave him alone!' Olivia defended her new pet. It laid shrivelled up in her arms.

As this happened, the train stopped. 'See ya later suckers!' Leshawna waved behind her as she, her partner Leshaniqua, and the B-Ballers departed from the train.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - NORMAL ONES**

Olivia (Holding penguin): Awww, he's so cute!

Hannah: He?

Olivia: ...I think it's a he.

Hannah: What are you going to name him?

Olivia: Why don't you decide?

Hannah: What about... James Jr?

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don stood in front of the ruins of Machu Picchu, awaiting the arrival of the eleven teams. 'Why did you wait for the others?' Kobe asked once the Normal Ones finally arrived. 'Brian and I got here first. Isn't that right, Brian - Brian!?'

Brian was staring into Leshaniqua's eyes while holding her hands.

'You're so beautiful...'

'BRIAN!?'

Brian ignored him. 'This ain't good,' Leshaniqua muttered.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SOUL SISTAS**

Leshawna: Leshaniqua... I think you're _too_ in love.

Leshaniqua: Whaaa? Gurl, you crazy. We're just in a casual relationship slash alliance, that's all.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don introduced two Asian girls - past contestants - named Kitty and Emma.

'And the other team from last season making an appearance today is the ... Stepbrothers.'

'Actually,' Chet the larger Stepbrother interrupted, '...it's just the Brothers.'

'Yeah!' Lorenzo continued. 'We've become, like, really close since we were eliminated from the Race.'

'I don't care.' Don said frankly.

'Anyway,' Don began, 'You guys are going to start this challenge all at the same time. Here's how it works.'

'The challenge is as follows: each team must search Machu Picchu to find at least one Don Box. Every Don Box in the area has an elaborate knotted rope pattern tied around it. Teams must simply untie the knotted rope and then collect the tip from the Don Box. The ticket will tell you where the Chill Zone is located.'

'That's it?' Scott asked.

'Actually, no. The Sisters and, uh, Brothers, will be running around chasing you with paintball guns. If you get hit, you must leave the Don Box you are at start again at a new one. There are dozens spread throughout the ruins. Now GO!'

The teams scattered throughout the ruins, most catching sight of a Don Box almost immediately.

'When can we go?' Kitty asked, eagerly holding a paintball gun.

'Just wait a moment, Sisters.' Don responded nonchalantly. He was busy brushing his hair.

Emma rolled her eyes. 'We're only _here_ to hit them with paint, so can we just go already?'

'Fine.'

The Sisters ran off, blasting paint in all directions, and the Brothers followed suit.

The Schemers had finally found a Don Box.

'It's really hard to breathe up here...' Brett said, gasping for air.

'Get over it! Look, it's a Don Box!' Scott hurried over to the Don Box, where he begun untying the knots. The It Girls approached him. 'Hey, can we have this one? We can't find any others...' Tiffany asked.

Scott looked around: he could see at least five from where he was standing.

'Come on, man,' Brett said, seemingly caught up. 'If you help them a bit,' he whispered, 'maybe Britney will like me...'

'We heard that.' Britney said.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Brett: Thanks, man. You always know how to help me out. Now there's no way that Britney can choose Justin over me.

Scott: I used to think like that.

Brett: Whaddaya mean?

Scott: She's just using you. Justin probably sent her to try to sabotage us!

Brett: Really?

Scott (crossed fingers behind his back): Really.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Ugh, this untying can't be good for my nails,' Leshaniqua grunted as she and Leshawna struggled with the Don Box. 'It... won't... budge...'

Suddenly, a splat of green paint appeared on the wall next to Leshawna.

It was the Sisters. With paintball guns.

'Oh, no ya don't!' Leshaniqua rolled up her sleeves.

Kitty narrowed her eyes. 'Watch us,'

'You twig Sisters think you can beat us? We're Soul Sistas. Hear that? We got _soul-_ '

It was too late. They had both been pelted with green paint.

The Sisters hi-fived, keeping their eyes open for their next victim.

Meanwhile, the Brothers had coated the Normal Ones and Mother & Son in green paint.

'Look! It's another team!' Lorenzo pointed to the Gym Junkies. 'Awesome!' Chet fired off some paint, though it narrowly missed Eva's head. Eva looked around, and immediately met Chet's eyes.

'Shoot. Again.' 'I DARE YOU!'

The Andes shook from the power of her voice, and birds flew away from the ruins in a breathtaking aerial shot.

Once they were alone again, the Gym Junkies went to work on freeing their Don Box from the clutches of the knotted rope.

'You know... this is the first time where we've really had the opportunity to _enjoy_ the scenery, know what I mean?' Lucas was struggling because of his cast, but he was enjoying the atmosphere.

Eva only grunted in response as she undid a large section of the knots. Lucas' cast was tangled in the rope, but she silently straightened the ropes out so that Lucas' arms were both free.

'Thanks.' Lucas said. Eva still didn't say anything. 'You know, it's pretty cool to just relax with you here. On top of this mountain, where there is limited oxygen. It's just... refreshing.'

Nothing.

He chuckled. 'This untying is really strenuous on the muscles, am I right.' He flexed his non-broken arm.

For the first time in a while, Eva smiled. 'You don't even have muscles. _These_ are muscles!' Eva flexed her biceps, revealing even more muscles than Lucas had.

Lucas closed his eyes for a second.

When Eva wasn't in a fit of rage, he began to like her more and more.

'Progress,' he whispered to himself. 'We're making progress.'

Don's voice could now be heard as the camera cut to the Bookworms, who were failing to make any of the aforementioned progress.

'How do you untie this thing?' Clyde panicked.

'Calm down, we'll figure it out eventually.' Connie responded.

Clyde sighed. As he sat down and began to scratch his head, he saw two figures standing behind his teammate. 'Connie! It's the Brothers!'

But it was too late. The Brothers had smothered Connie in green paint.

Clyde's eyes widened. 'Slime...' He shivered. He remembered, only a few days ago...

 _(flashback to 'Eely Eels in Ely')_

' _I can't do this!' Clyde stressed. 'I'm a blennophobe! And I can't swim!'_

 _(flashback end)_

Clyde began to run for his life, though eventually he was shot in the back by Lorenzo. 'Nice one,' Chet and Lorenzo fist bumped.

Nearby, the B-Ballers had finally finished untying their knots around the Don Box. Kobe held up the travel tip, his light up basketball shoes glowing.

'It says to go to ... in ... the ... carbonara?'

Brian snatched the tip from Kobe's hands. 'Inti Watana. We have to go to Inti Watana. What is that?'

'It's that rock ritual-place thingy!' Kobe responded. 'I saw it before! Follow me!'

The B-Ballers mimed a dribble as they ran to Inti Watana, a large ritual stone that was used as an astronomical clock by the Incas. It was located near Machu Picchu.

Panting, the B-Ballers jogged up to Don with tired looks on their faces.

'Not...much...air...' Kobe collapsed.

'So...hilly...' Brian followed suit.

Don smiled at the camera. 'Well I guess we have our first placing team, the B-Ballers!

'We didn't win?' Janet yelled, enraged. The Models had arrived, obviously in a bad mood.

'I put my nails under so much pain... and for no reward?' Justin asked. His fingers were red and throbbing from all the rope handling. The travel tip flew from his hands onto Don's face. 'Well, if that's you reaction to second place...' He said as he peeled the tip off him.

'So that means we're third?' The Honeymooners reached the Chill Zone, also frustrated by their predicament of narrowly missing out on victory. 'Ugh, it's all your fault, stupid Models!' Sarah accused Janet and Justin.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Janet: Tsk tsk tsk. Where are their manners?

Justin: Seriously, those Honeymooners are like trolls.

Janet: At least they have each other, though. I mean, who else would marry them!

Justin: Mhm. I know they're hiding something. Once I find out what, I'm going to turn them against each other...

Janet: Or we could just get the Hosts to do it for us. That's one of the perks of an alliance.

Justin: We'll see.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Now that the race for first place is over,' Don said, 'the race for last place is just beginning to heat up.'

To prove his point, the Bookworms ditched their Don Box and asked the Schemers next to them for help.

'Get lost, dweebs,' Scott spat. 'We're busy.'

The Bookworms were desperate. 'But-'

'Aha!' Brett pointed a boomerang at the Bookworms. 'Look like we chose the right Don Box.'

'Does that mean we have to find another Don Box and start again?' Connie questioned.

Brett looked at Scott for confirmation. 'Does it?'

Scott scratched the back of his head. 'Uh... yeah! Now scram!'

The Bookworms went off to find another Don Box, whispering how they had made hardly any progress on their previous one anyway so it didn't really matter.

'We're so good at this, Scott!' Brett exclaimed.

'Shhhh! The Sister chicks are here! RUNNNN!'

The Schemers blindly ran away from the incoming Sisters, who just couldn't get a lucky shot.

'Ugh, let's just let 'em go.' Kitty sighed. 'Okay,' Emma looked back at the ruins. 'There are still...'

'... six teams left in the ruins, with the Soul Sistas finishing in fifth place. Sorry ladies, but the Schemers juuuust beat ya.' Don acknowledged Leshawna's and Leshaniqua's efforts before they went off to talk to the B-Ballers again, congratulating them on their win.

'Where are the Hosts?' Justin looked out to Machu Picchu, but he couldn't see the paparazzo in the discount tux or the probably-not-real blonde in the probably-not-real dress. 'They better not lose...'

'...And why's that?' Pierre the Honeymooner interrupted.

'Because we like them.' Janet lied with a flip of her hair.

' _Sure_.'

Justin walked right up to Pierre. 'No, not _sure_. We are in an alliance with the Hosts and we are going to take. You. Down. But I think you already know that.'

Pierre chuckled.

'What?' Justin asked.

'It's just that... everybody heard you!' He fell onto the carpet laughing. And he was right. All the teams were somehow at the Chill Zone - except for the Hosts and Bookworms - and now they were all aware of the Hosts' and Models' secret alliance.

'Are they allowed to do that?' Asked Hannah.

'Cheaters!' Sarah barked.

Tiffany shrugged. 'Whatever.'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - MODELS**

Janet: Who cares if they know? We don't need them to like us.

Justin: And we will win this Race either way.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - SCHEMERS**

Brett: I hate them.

Scott: How dare they try to act all superior and antagonistic with their alliance! We're the real schemers here. Us! The Schemers, for Pete's sake!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - B-BALLERS**

Kobe: Should we feel guilty for forming an alliance?

Brian: Nah.

Kobe (shrugs): Well ok then.

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

'Only two teams are left,' Don said. 'The Hosts are nearly done untying their knots, and the Bookworms don't even know where to start.'

As Don said this, Josh lifted his fist in the air. Inside it was the travel tip. 'Yes, we finished! Indie Sultana, here we come!'

Blaineley slapped him on the arm. 'It's Inti Watana, idiot. Now let's hurry!'

Josh and Blaineley ran to the Chill Zone, expecting to have to race against another team, or at least dodge paintball rapid fire from the Sisters or Brothers. But nope.

It was quite anticlimactic, actually.

'We're still in?' Josh asked Don as the Hosts reached the Chill Zone. Before Don could nod, Sarah piped up, '...still in the Race or still in the alliance with the Models? You're in both for now, but let me assure you that it won't stay that way for much longer.'

'What?' Blaineley fake-exclaimed. She clenched her fists.

Blaineley could tell from the looks everyone was giving her that they all knew. And what was that one girl doing with some animal? 'Just shut up,' She walked past Sarah, bumping shoulders, and Josh did the same with Pierre.

'Well, it looks like the Bookworms are the last team!' Don said merrily.

The camera cut back to the ruins.

'Where does it start?' Clyde was still working out how to _begin_ untying the rope.

Connie was dumbfounded also. 'I...'

Four shadows loomed over them.

They were Emma, Kitty, Chet, and Lorenzo.

'Paint!' Connie screamed.

'Slime!' Clyde cried.

The Brothers and Sisters fired everything they had, shocked tourists watching, until Don arrived and broke up the fight.

'Emma, just calm down.' Don grabbed the paintball gun from Emma's hands. 'I'm sure law school will get better!'

'But it's just so stressful!'

The Bookworms stood up once they realised the rapid fire had ceased. 'Are we out?' Connie wiped paint off her face while she spoke.

Don too tried to get rid of any drops of paint on him. 'You were the last team to arrive. I'm sorry Bookworms.'

Connie and Clyde's heads dropped immediately. 'Oh well,' Clyde mumbled.

'But... it's a non-elimination round!' Don said out of nowhere. 'You're still in!' Connie and Clyde looked at each other with relief and hugged. 'Woohoo!'

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL - BOOKWORMS**

Connie: That was close.

Clyde: I think we learned that we shouldn't get too confident.

Connie: And that we shouldn't be expecting more wins any time soon.

Clyde: You know what they say, slow and steady wins the Ridonculous Race!

 **CONFESSIONAL END**

* * *

Don now stood at the Chill Zone, in front of the eleven teams. 'That's it for today. But remember to keep watching and checking for updates from me - your host - Don. The Race is nearing its halfway point, and it seems to be getting even more exciting as we speak. Who will be eliminated next? Will James and Gina ever make-up? Will Eva lose it again? And, how will Chet, Lorenzo, Emma, and Kitty get home?' Don began his signature grin, the smile of all smiles that signalled the end of an episode. Teeth flashing white and mouth gaping wide, Don said, 'Find out next time on... THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!'


End file.
